Sasuke and Pals Mini story
by The-Last-Petal
Summary: Welcome into the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha, along with all his pals: Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and everyone else I feel like throwing in :P. COMPLETED BISHES Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto, its owned by Masashi Kishimoto
1. Sasuke's Day 1

_Sasuke's Day 1_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke: *walks through the streets as if he owns them* Man I feel so angsty today…*sigh* I should go Flashback about my horrible past

(A/N: Which he does since it's in the Uchiha District)

Meanwhile in the Ramen District

Naruto: *wakes up hyper and looks at the smiling sun* OMFG Today is going to be the BEST DAY EVER *takes a deep breath*

**Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me. Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see!  
Jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra AWESOME!**

**It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)  
It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)**

**I'm so busy got nothing to do, spent the last two hours just eating my shoe.  
Every flower every stick o' leaves----**

**Kyuubi: OMG will you shut the hell up already every morning it's the same my god just shut up**

Naruto:…..HOLY SHIT there's a voice in my head *runs in circles screaming* HELP I'm a Schizo I have voices in my head

**Kyuubi: *banging head on bars* why me why me why me….knew I should've attacked Mist Village**

After Hours of Naruto Screaming he finally got dressed and ate his ramen for the day

Naruto: YEAH BEST DAY EVER *runs out the window* good thing I illegally built stairs out the window ^_^ *goes to the bridge*

With Sasuke

Sasuke at the bridge ending his flashback: _Hrm my retarded blonde idiot senses are tingling… that means only one thing o-o_

Sakura: *runs fan girl style to Sasuke and tackles him into the water*

(Since for some retard reason Sasuke was standing at the very edge of the bridge)

Naruto who was behind Sakura whips out a cell phone to take blackmail pictures: OMFG get a room

Sasuke: _damn it my emo hair gel came out oh the emotional agony and the…wait why didn't my stalker fangirl sense not go off…. _STHU you retard… Sakura get off me NOW -.-

Sakura: hmph one day you'll love me… one day…

Naruto/Sasuke: o_O *back away* dude WTF

Naruto: well umm since Kakashi-sensei is late again… umm yeah so Sasuke I was watching TV---

Sasuke: wait you have a TV… aren't you like poor or something _

Naruto: Shut up…anyways watching this show called Pokemon… and the poke balls look like your symbol….so are you like a trainer ?_?

Sasuke: o_O WTF no I'm not a ---

Itachi: *suddenly appears in smoke* Foolish brother prepare to battle, this time you'll loose…like all the other times we battle so saying this time you'll loose wasn't needed ^o^

Sasuke: **:/ **Itachi …my mortal enemy who I will kill because I can't let go of my past, stop being emo and try to live my life like a normal ninja….bring it on O_O#

Itachi: *takes out a poke ball* I choose you Squirtle * Squirtle comes out*

Squirtle: Squirtle, Squirtle

Sasuke: I choose you Chimecho *Chimecho comes out*

Chimecho: Chime Chime

(It was a gruesome horrible battle, too horrible to write, Sasuke looses and Itachi leaves)

Naruto/Sakura/Kiba: O_O WTF….

Naruto/Sakura: wait Kiba when did you get here ?_?

Kiba: oh my poke battle sense went off *wearing PETA shirt* Sasuke how dare you battle, that is animal abuse, just wait til PETA hears about this *runs off*

Sasuke: ok then…so as I said I'm not a pokemon traininer

Naruto: o_O…….

In the end Kakashi never showed up. Sasuke got abuse from PETA and Naruto learned not to ask Sasuke about his famile….Thus ends Day One

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: ^^ please read and review my story** :P**

Sasuke: like anyone cares for this story

TLP:….well that isn't very nice…o-o"" just you wait I'll have vengence for your comments _ well read and review, if you do then you get cookies ^_^


	2. Sasuke's Day 2

_Sasuke's Day 2_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was already at the bridge waiting for Kakashi to show up

Naruto: why is he late its like almost lunch time

Sasuke: *resisting the urge to hit him* will you shut up already he's late everyday so get used to it #

Naruto: no… and also we all can't be emo -.- and antisocial

Sasuke: Touché =_=

*puff of smoke forms with a coughing Kakashi*

Kakashi: Dude…*looks around* I got lost in---

Naruto/Sakura: LIAR O_O

Sasuke: sensei are you stoned +_+…_again_

Naruto/Sakura: I want

(Guess who said which lol)

Sasuke/Sakura: WTF o_O

**Kyuubi: damn it not the crack phase again…. o-o***

Naruto: dude hand over the stoners gold O_O

Kakashi: *shrugs* w/evs *throws bag of pot*

Naruto: Yes now to go smoke and eat ramen

Sasuke: So that's how he eats 20 bowls of ramen

Sakura: weren't you in the P.R.A group

Naruto: no I quit, they made my addiction worse by……telling me to quit #

Sakura: o_o# wow idiot

Kakashi: *coughs* soooo….yeah I'm hungry OuO lets go get food….and perverted books ^o^

Meanwhile in the Happy Rainbow Lair

AKA Orochimaru Lair

Kabuto: *runs into dark scary room and trips* Damn it knew I shouldn't have watched _Scary Movie 2_ for running ideas

Orochimaru: *sigh* Idiot, now then did you plan my slumber party to lure Sasuke to me ?u?

Kabuto: umm about that…he said no but I made something even better to lure Sasuke in

Orochimaru: ooohhh is it a way for people to stop calling me Michael Jackson

Kabuto: 0-0 ummm no….um anyway I found a way to capture Sasuke-kun

Orochimaru: oh ok then what is it…..is it magic ooo no mon---

Kabuto: no shut up its this *holds up bottle of pink liquid full of sparkles* it's called Chibi Potion C

Orochimaru: ooo ^-^ sparkles…so what's it called ?u?

Kabuto: o-o# *sigh* _should've been a taxi driver like mother asked, _now then this potion turns anyone who comes in contact into a chibi, but if its consumed then the effects are different

Orochimaru: and how does that help us get Sasuke ?_?

Kabuto: -_-# it helps to make him weak, cute and defenseless with --- hey what the hell O_O

Orochimaru: *stole the potion and threw some on Kabuto*

Kabuto: *tiny cute chibi form* why did you throw it on me *pouts cutely*

Orochimaru: *blinks* OMFG it's…..its sooooo CUTE *glomps him* aww like my Sasu plushy

Kabuto: c-can't….breath x_x….wait why do you have a Sasuke plushy ?_?

Orochimaru: umm… bye ^-^* *vanishes in smoke*

Back In Leaf Town

Sasuke: achoo

Naruto: you're not blessed

Sasuke: Tha --- wait what o-o

Sasuke: grr someone's planning to rape you o-o#

Sasuke/Naruto: What O_O

Sakura: idiot everyone knows if Sasuke sneezes then a fan girl is planning to rape you…and that's my job

Sasuke: *backs away* O-O WTF is wrong with you girls

Random Fan Girl: OMFG SASUKE I LIKES WUV U N STUFF UR TEH SMEX

Sasuke/Naruto: O_O…..

Sakura: grr damn you fan girl

Kakashi: *snaps out of daze* whoa what'd I miss ^_^

Thus ends day 2. What will happen next? Will Orochimaru reveal his Sasuke plushy, will Naruto quit crack, will Kabuto loose his mind, and will Kakashi find his? All Revealed in Sasuke Day 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: please read and review my story ^-^

Sasuke: for the last time no one cares

TLP: ^^# *whacks him with hammer* now then

Kakashi: why do I have to be the stoner

TLP: =_= must I be questioned for everything geez

**Also P.R.A stands for Pot Ramen Anonyms **


	3. Sasuke's Day 3 and 4

_Sasuke's Day 3-4_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 3

Kakashi: *cough* so ummm yeah today were gonna…….oh I know play hide and seek…..to umm work on stealth…yeah that's it stealth *_*

Naruto: … ^-^* you just don't want to train today

Sasuke: for once I agree with the idiot, wait…*looks around*...hey where's Sakura

Kakashi/Naruto: IDK….My BFF Jill LOL

Sasuke: -.-# stoned idiots

Random news guy appears: This just in on Fake Ninja News--- we have word that a crazy Kunoichi is on the loose killing members of the WLSFC. 17 killed, 15 pets were ---

Kiba: *appears and takes mike* Damn it PETA ninjas will hear about this

PETA ninja's in the background: DAMN YOU KUNOICHI

Random news guy: O_O umm - anyways 15 pets were killed and many, many causalities… this has been Fake Ninja News *poofs away*

Kakashi:……Dude that was a news guy

Naruto: awesome then he just went poof ^^

Sasuke: o_o…..did you not just hear that _

Sakura: *comes over grinning evilly* hey sorry I was late, I was "busy" with some people ^+^

Sasuke:….is that blood on your hands o_O

Sakura: huh oh that's ketchup…silly Sasuke…

Random kid: …Trixs are for kids

Sasuke: Damn it gimmie back the Trixs o-o#

Naruto: o-o…oh yeah Sakura-Chan be careful there's some Kunoichi killer on the loose

Sakura: *smirked* oh I know already

Sasuke: *backs away* 0~0

In the Forest of Rainbows

AKA Somewhere near Orochimaru Base

Orochimaru: whew that was close, he almost found out about you my awesome Sasu Plushy

Kabuto: O_O sir what the muffin is that…why do you have a Sasuke Plushy

Orochimaru: umm _ for umm research yeah that's it research ^_^*

Kabuto: oh that's good…anyways I need the potion back so we ca---

Orochimaru: huh what potion ?_?

Kabuto: **O…O** tell me you did not loose the potion

Orochimaru: oh that bottle…yeah I traded it for this awesome taco….I named it Tocky

Kabuto: O_O# YOU DID WHAT WITH THE WHAT ?!?!

Orochimaru: *holds taco* heh Tocky

Kabuto: -.-# damn it sir

Back in Hip City

Or Konoha

Naruto:….so then I was like "DUUUUUDE" lol funny story right

Sasuke: idiot you didn't tell us a story you just blurted that out

Sakura: yeah he's right….jeez you're an idiot

Naruto: That's not nice v-v…the voice in my head says I'm not an idiot

**Kyuubi: the hell I did…. you are an idiot o-o#**

Naruto" *blinks* AHHHH the voices are back *runs off* OoO

Sasuke/Sakura: o_O ummm

Sasuke: yeah so Kakashi….why are you hanging from a tree _

Kakashi: LOL I'm Spiderman ^+^

Sasuke: *sigh* stoned again…

Meanwhile in the Power Rangers Tower

AKA Hokage Tower

Tsunade: *hic* ok this is not what it looks like

Shizune: it looks like your drunk

Tsunade: *giggles* sooo I got a few DUI's

Shizune: in the same one night

Tsunade: Hey….hey, hey…..shut up *hic*

Shizune: *sigh* _Damn you college _well anyways your 3 o' clock is here

Tsunade: heh send'em in…

Random old guy walks in: Hi my name is---

Tsunade: don't care, what do you want

(She magically got sober ^^)

Random old guy:…To sell Taco's in your village

Tsunade: dude why, this is Japan home of Ramen and Sushi

Shizune: also rice ^^

Tsunade: Yeah what she said home of Sake

Shizune: *sigh*…

Tsunade: hmmm you don't seem like a threat so why the hell not…your in

Random old guy: ^_^ Thank you now my dream of making taco's for ninja's has come true

Tsunade: what could go wrong ^_^

With the P.R.A

Naruto: *steps up to podium that magically appeared* Umm Hi my name is Naruto Awesome Uzamaki and I….I am a Pot Ramen Addict

Random people: Hi Naruto **=_=**

Naruto: *sits down* damn Iruka for sending me here….again

Random Fan girl: Likes Hi my name is…umm whoops forgot well I am A SASUKE ADDICT

Naruto: wrong room idiot o-o#

Random Fan girl: *looks around* oh….no wonders there aren't that many girls…LOL my mistake *runs out*

Naruto* *sigh* _gonna be a long session_

**Kyuubi: got that right**

Naruto: OMFG the voice is back HELP OoO

Back with Orochimaru Land

Orochimaru: can't you just like buy one on eBay

Kabuto: *hitting head on a tree* no you fool…damn it why a taco why

Orochimaru: cause its foreign duh #_#

Kabuto:….

Thus ends Day #.# What happens next, who is this new taco man and why does he sell tacos in Japan?

So love it, Hate it, Think its Alright….Tell me I need feedback people ^_^

Also **WLSFC** stands for **WE LOVE SASUKE FAN CLUB**

_A Little _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 4

A morning where vendors and shop keepers start their day FABOUSLY

Random old guy: it took 4 days off screen and a bit of blowing up the competition, but it's done…my super awesome Taco Shack of Fab ^+^

Naruto: hmm weird how Ichiraku Ramen was suddenly destroyed….off screen of course

As Naruto wanders the town for food he comes across the ultra awesome aroma

Naruto: OMG what is this ultra awesome yet foreign aroma OuO

Random old guy: _ah first customer _hey you there

Naruto: huh….me

Random old guy: yeah, you seem like a ….stoned guy with good taste, come try a Taco on the house

Naruto: *blinks with sparkles in the background* OMG that is like teh nicest thing anyone has like ever said about me….I'd be like so totally honored to try your…. Ummm Taco's

Random old guy: well have a seat *hands over plate of Tacos*

Naruto: mmm smells good…..OMFG these things sparkle

**Kyuubi: ummm Naruto I wouldn't eat that**

Naruto: shut up voice in my head *happily eats taco* thanks old random guy *waves and runs to the bridge*

Thus ends day 4. Seems a mysterious force destroyed Ichiraku Ramen, but Naruto finds refuge. What will happen next, is this the end of Naruto's ramen addiction, will the taco guy ever reveal his name, and what will Kyuubi do to get respect? Find out next time in Sasuke and Pal's, Day 5.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: please read and review my story or the kittens will be very sad *holds up box of sad kittens*

Sasuke: …grrr

TLP: oh not gonna say it now ^+^

Sasuke: no not after you hit with me a hammer I'd rather keep quiet _

TLP: smart boy you are ^o^

Sasuke: hn


	4. Sasuke's Day Speical 1: The Tea Party

_Sasuke's Day Special 1: The Tea Party_

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day Special 1: The Tea Part

Well the Ninja's of Konoha are all relaxing with a Sasuke Special Tea Part, so let's spy and enjoy

In the Uchiha Mansion

Sasuke: I can't believe I'm throwing this tea party (Lol I can't believe it's not butter) this damn tea party is cutting into my angsty flashbacking *sigh*

Naruto: *bursts in through the window* Hey teme

Sasuke: O_O# WTH dobe there's this new invention it's called a DOOR

Naruto:….that was the door

Sasuke: you're stoned aren't you _#

Naruto: lol maybe

Kakashi: *bursts in through a different window* duuuude awesome door

Naruto: duuuude awesome landing

Kakashi: yo…..dude

Kakashi/Naruto: *point at each other * STOOOOOONNNERRR UuU

Sasuke: god damn idiots

Naruto: so ummm who else is coming

Sasuke: *grabs guest list* umm Kiba, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura EW, Itachi, Orochimaru and Kabuto

Naruto: wait dude why do you have evil people on your list

Sasuke: *blinks* weird don't remember them being on the list hm oh well *starts cleaning up the glass*

Orochimaru: *arrives in a carriage* OMG Sasuke-kun have you finally invited me to discuss living arrangements at my place *+* *glomps him*

Sasuke: no you creepy MJ replica *shoves him away*

Naruto: yeah back off MY Sasuke *glomps him*

Random Yaoi Fan Girl: YEAH Sasu/Naru love *takes pics*

Kakashi:…how'd she get in here

Random Yaoi Fan Girl: oh ummm *runs off*

Naruto/Sasuke: *blinking and blushing* ooookkk then

Naruto: *jumps off him* yea so anyways

Kabuto: *tosses Sasuke plate of cookies* thanks for having us over

Naruto" seriously how the hell did you get on the list? I mean your---

Itachi: *appears in a cloud of smoke* Foolish brother I have come… to enjoy your tea

Sasuke: *glares* Itachi, my evil brother who causes my angsty emoness, welcome

Naruto/Kakashi: how the hell did he get on the list ?_?

Tsunade: shut up brat

Naruto: *jumps and screams like a little girl* dude do not do that to me jeez… _knew I shouldn't have watched Scary Movie 2 for screaming idea's_

Shizune: sorry were late but someone wanted to drive drunk _#

Tsunade: I'm the freakin Hokage I should have certain freedoms

Shizune: not the ones that nearly kill us

Itachi: wimp lol

Shizune: what was that ya mental patient O_O

Itachi: umm nothing -

Shizune: thought so

Kakashi: dude Ita-chan what is up man

Itachi: nothing at all ya know killing, angsting, antisocial, chasing animal kids, beating up Sasuke ---

Sasuke: what the hell ever

Itachi: …and the Akatsuki works. So still a stoner

Kakashi: nice, nice and ya know it, stoned as a rock lol

Naruto: hm where's Sakura-Chan….and where'd Sasuke go

Meanwhile in another part of the house

Sasuke: *is gagged* meph meh tout (Let me Out)

Sakura: awww poor Sasuke, but I can't have you shouting

Sasuke: *glares through Sharingan block sunglasses* _god damn crazy rapist stalker_

Sakura: awww you're so cute when you're all mad

Back with the others

**Kyuubi: amazing how you lost the emo**

Naruto: Shut up Kyu-san (Yeah here he's accepted the voice)

Shizune: Naruto who are you talking to ?_?

Tsunade: the voices in his head

Naruto: I need stoners gold

Shizune: no, no more relapses, I mean really good job Kakashi for teaching your student to be a stoner

Kakashi: *looks up from Icha Icha Paradise book* Huh oh ok thanks *starts reading again*

Shizune: -.- retard

Kakashi: that's not nice

Itachi: *snickers*

Naruto: dude I so want a snickers now

Itachi/Kakashi: dude same here lol

Orochimaru: where's my Sasu-Kun

Kabuto: *shakes head and drinks tea* who cares

Orochimaru/Naruto: I care *look at each other* grr he's mine damn it *glares at each other*

Tsunade: _stalkers_

Shizune: Tch idiots I me--- OMG

Sasuke runs by half naked with Sakura following

Sasuke: DAMN IT HELP ME o_O

Sakura: get back here lover boy *runs after him*

Everyone else: O_O WTH

Naruto: was that Sasuke and Sakura

Everyone: umm yeah

Naruto: was that him….naked o_O

Everyone: yeah

Naruto: should we like help him

Everyone: *looks at each other* nah

Suddenly a black light forms with Kiba beaming down

Everyone: O_O HOLY SHIT ALIENS...oh its just Kiba

Kiba: thanks for dropping me off ^^ *walks into the house* sup

Everyone: O_O

Itachi: dude….

Naruto: what the hell…

Everyone: WAS THAT

Kiba: ummm my ride, PETA ninja's go in style ^_^ (Yeah cause your all aliens -)

Tsunade: hmmm that seems like a car I should drive

Shizune: and what crash into a building, no way

Tsunade: awww you never let me have fun V_V

Naruto: hey….hey I know what'll cheer you up *runs off*

2 minutes later

Itachi: O_O dude is that a banana suit

Kiba: why does he have a boom box ?_?

Naruto: hey Tsunade-san what time is it

Everyone: damn it don't answer Tsunade

Tsunade: umm what time is it

Everyone: damn it

Naruto: *turns on music* ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME *stars dancing*

Everyone: Fudge cakes *groans*

Tsunade: o_O WTH

2 hours later

Kakashi: O_O# why is he still dancing

Kiba: *hitting boom box with large hammer* why won't it stop

Itachi: where'd you get that hammer---

Suddenly air waves form and shift

Amy Rose: ha knew you stole my damn hammer. Give it back…how else am I supposed to win Sonic's love if I don't use violence

Kiba: b-but I need it

Amy Rose: give me the damn hammer

Kiba: Tch fine *hands the hammer back*

Amy Rose: thanks *makes hammer vanish*

Itachi/Kakashi: ^-^ OMFG she's a magician

Naruto: dude, do another trick

Amy Rose: ^u^#

Sasuke: *runs back in the house and locked the door* oh god…safe….*panting* where the HELL were you idiots *glares*

Naruto/Itachi/Kakashi: watching magic tricks ^_^

Sasuke: so while I was chased for 2 hours, almost raped and killed….you were here watching magic tricks #

Naruto: yeah pretty much ^^

Sasuke: *glares* why are you in a banana suit

Naruto: huh IDK…

Itachi/Kakashi: My BFF Jill lol

Shizune: if only we didn't run out of rooms in the mental hospital

Tsunade: we have a mental hospital

Shizune: *sigh*

Kabuto: I feel your pain

Orochimaru: what's that supposed to mean

Kabuto/Shizune: that your both IDIOTS

Orochimaru/Tsunade: *sniffles* V_V that's not nice

Kiba: Tch well the Uchiha's your both still not cool with PETA….after your last 20 battles…

Itachi: will you animal lovers let it go

Sasuke: yeah were rich….Bi---

Suddenly a car alarm goes off, thankfully cutting Sasuke off

Naruto: hm that was weird

Kakashi: damn I'm hungry

Naruto/Itachi: dude me too - - COOKIES

Soon a cloud of smoke forms as all three stoned ninja's fight in gruesome battle for the cookies

10 minutes later

Tsunade: they…they just…

Kabuto: m-my cookies *cries*

Sasuke: good job idiots

Amy Rose: that was just sick

Sasuke: why the hell are you still in my house

Amy Rose: umm I'm on the list ^_^

Sasuke: whatever this sucks

Shizune: now what do we do, they smoked, ate, and are now sleeping

Orochimaru: let's draw on their faces

Everyone: YEAH

Sasuke: no thanks I'll go flash back and angst for a bit *walks off*

Amy Rose: wow emo just like Shadow

Orochimaru: *tosses everyone markers* let's draw

In the end Sasuke learned never let stoned ninja's in his house or let crazy potential rapists in his house. Thus ends Sasuke's Day Special 1: The Tea Part

3 hours later

Naruto: *wakes up* err what happened

Itachi: no clue *looks at Naruto's face* lol someone put _Loser_ on your forehead

Naruto: oh yeah well someone put _Idiot_ on yours

Kakashi: *sits up* duuuude

Naruto: ha some one put _perverted stoner_ on yours

Itachi: lol ….wait who the hell drew on us

Naruto: and why are we in a river

Kakashi: I don't think this is a river

Naruto: what makes you say that ?_?

Kakashi: umm there's a large waterfall up ahead

Naruto/Itachi: O_O THERES A WHAT

Kakashi: A WATERFALL

Sadly all three ninja's fell over the water fall…Thus really ends The Special

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: Please rate and review

Kakashi/Naruto/Itachi: *sitting in hospital beds with broken arms and wounds*

TLP: wow you guys look like a car ran over you then backed up over you

Sasuke: lol

TLP: no seriously WTH happened

Kabuto: huh we pushed them over a waterfall or something

Sasuke: wait why the hell don't you know…you wrote the damn thing

Naruto/Kakashi/Itachi: YEAh that's right

TLP: whaaa **:_: **I forgot ok jeez meany's

Orochimaru: lol it was fun

TLP: I see…._


	5. Sasuke's Day 5

_Sasuke's Day 5_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 5

Last Time on Sasuke and Pal's, New Taco stands, dead ramen, a disgruntled Kyuubi and a misled Kabuto. Now for Day 5

The morning in Ramen District

Naruto: *wakes up hyper* such a beautiful morning with lovely waves at my ocean home

**Kyuubi: …you don't have an ocean home…idiot**

Naruto: *ignores the voice* now to go shower and eat *runs to the bathroom*

(Poor Naruto, doesn't know he's "changed" and no it's not puberty)

Naruto: that's weird, I can't reach the sink *hops up and down* damn it *grips the edge and pulls himself up*

In the home of Emo Angst

AKA Sasuke's House

Sasuke: *just finished styling his hair* perfect, the emo hair gel has once more made perfection

Suddenly a window breaks in the bathroom with a loud scream

Naruto: HOLY SHIT SASUKE AHHHHHHH it's TERRIBLE

Sasuke: I liked that window _ …WTH happened to you

Naruto: *pouts in cute chibi for* IDK

Kakashi: *appears* My BFF Jill..LOL *vanishes*

Sasuke: -.-# umm yeah anyways, how did you turn into….into OMG I…MUST…GLOMP *glomps him* soooo cuuuute

Naruto: *blushes* damn it this is serious *takes out large hammer and hits him*

Sasuke: *rubs large bruise* that hurt idiot

Naruto: whaaaaa I don't want to be a cute cuddly chibi *cries large chibi tears*

Sasuke: *blinks* _must comfort and glomp_…_no resist the urge _*twitches* stop crying…be a man jeez we'll go see Tsunade

Naruto: *looks with wide eyes* r-really yay you're the best Sasuke *hugs him*

Sasuke: yeah whatever idiot

Naruto: oh lets go eat a taco before we go

Sasuke:…WTH is a Taco

Naruto: this new awesome food that sparkles ^_^

Sasuke: sparkle ?_? hmmm that doesn't sound like food that my emoness can take

Naruto: umm yeah…let's go then *runs out the window*

Sasuke: *hears a crash* baka chibi *goes out the DOOR*

**Kyuubi: I can't believe this crap *wanders cage in chibi form* if the other tailed beasts saw this *growls cutely***

Sasuke: *watches Naruto run around screaming* …how in the kunai did he become a ninja

Naruto: *whacks him with large hammer* I heard that jerk

Sasuke: damn chibi hearing *starts walking as if he owns the street*

Naruto: *jumps on his back* my tiny feet can't keep up *pouts*

Sasuke: Tch w/evs *keeps walking*

28 minutes later

Sasuke: *crawling into Taco Shack of Fab* h-help me

Naruto:…I'm not that heavy

Sasuke: c-can't….b-breath

Naruto: *gets off him* wimpy emo *hops up on the stool*

Random old guy: hey welcome back, thanks to you I've had loads of customers today, even the Hokage came by ^_^

Naruto: ^_^ no problem

Random old guy: so um what's up with the tiny-ness?

Naruto: oh well not sure but hey two taco's with all the sparkles

Sasuke: *climbed up on the stool* food smells…edible

Naruto: that's Sasuke talk for it smells great

Random old guy: _an Uchiha…yes I must make these the best taco's ever _of course coming right up

2 minutes later

Random old guy: here you go *hands them their tacos*

Sasuke: O_O holy shit they do sparkle

Naruto: I know isn't it awesome *eats taco*

Sasuke: *eats taco*…OMFG its….its perfection *sniffles*

Thus ends Day 5. The Taco Shack is now a sure hit, but what's with Naruto being a Chibi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: please read and review my story for the sake of the children *holds up box of random kids*

Naruto: I am so not fat and for two…where the hell did you get those kids

TLP: people eBay _

Sasuke: just wow o-o… and dobe you eat ramen the rest of your life, it may not show but your really heavy

Naruto: grr Teme *grabs hammer*

TLP: hey…that's mine

Sasuke: *runs away*

Naruto: *chases him* get back here TEME


	6. Sasuke's Day 6

_Sasuke's Day 6_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 6

The sun rises and soon all have awakened to start a new day in Konoha…

Random news guy: This just in on Fake Ninja News…The people of Konoha (Who are important) have all mysteriously turned into chibi's…what could this mean--- This has been Fake Ninja News *vanishes*

In the Power Rangers Towner

AKA Hokage Tower

Tsunade: *walks atop desk in chibi form* this is horrible all of our well trained ninja's have turned into chibi's

Sasuke: *breaks down door with Chibi Fan of Doom* this is an outrage *glares cutely* I can't be emo and taken seriously if….if I'm adorable o~o

Kakashi: I agree, it's weird for a chibi to be stoned

Shizune: omg y-your not stoned

Kakashi: no and it sucks, I've been cold all freakin day

Sasuke: who cares this issue is cutting into my emoness

Kiba:*runs in and trips over PETA shirt* all my clothes are too big….but my PETA job us going even better…people apparently love chibi's and listen to them about issues ^_^

Sakura: whaaaaa *runs in, in chibi form and pushes Kiba out of the way*

Shizune: what's wrong with you?

Sakura: huh oh nothing now that I've found Sasuke ^_^

Sasuke: *moves away* bleh crazy chibi

Naruto: *comes in with a blanket* so c-c-cold need stoners gold

Kakashi: I feel your pain

Sasuke: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP and pay attention to ME damn it

Tsunade: wow emo chibi's sure have issues

Everyone: *snickers*

Sasuke: *glares and takes out Chibi Fan of Doom* Shut the hell up you idiots

Tsunade: I need a drink *hops off table and runs off*

Shizune: *sigh* chibi's shouldn't get drunk

In The Hidden Couch Lair

AKA Itachi's House

Itachi: hmmm seems there's nothing to do….I really need to get a job…I mean how else will I live, despite the fact I'm rich thanks to the Uchiha bank,…. *picks up newspaper* jobs, jobs…clerk nah…work for Orochimaru, hell no… Akatsuki hm lets see chase after kids with animals in them…be emoish, kill people and be antisocial ooo nice outfits well looks like I found my job *vanishes*

Back in Kon---

Loud screams ring through the town

Tsunade: *runs back in her office screaming* T-this is terrible…

Shizune: what, what is it ?_?

Tsunade: I can't pick up my sake in this form V_V

Everyone: -.-#

Tsunade: This is an outrage, we must find out who has done this

Everyone: YEAH

With the Rainbow Lair

AKA Orochimaru Lair

Kabuto: *runs in scary room* sit, sir have you seen Fake Ninja News

Orochimaru: yea seems that a ramen stand was destroyed in Konoha

Kabuto: ok yeah and…

Orochimaru: oh PETA ninja's are doing better

Kabuto: no you fool, our potion has turned everyone (who's important that is…) into chibi's

Orochimaru: huh oh yea I saw some of it…but then a Taco commercial came on

Kabuto: wait where's Tocky

Orochimaru: oh I ate him

Kabuto: O_O# …sir you traded my potion for a taco, you named it Tocky then you ate him

Orochimaru: yep ^_^

Kabuto: sir we need to go to Konoha and capture Sasuke-kun while he's still defenseless

Orochimaru: your right we need to hurry to Konoha since there selling Taco's

Kabuto: -.-# right sir

Thus ends day 6. All of Konoha has turned into Chibi's. Emo time is ruined. Ninja's can no longer get stoned or drunk and now Itachi is getting a job and Orochimaru-san is craving Taco's. What's going on next?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: Neh read and review please for the sake of the umm…uh oh for the sake of the cell phone *holds up box of cell phones* ^^

FNN: If you do you could end up on Fake Ninja News ^_^ *vanishes*

Naruto: *panting* heh…heh why is called that hah… anyways

TLP:…IDK

Kakashi: *popped up* my BFF Jill

TLP: _ right…wheres Sasuke

Naruto: I chased him over a cliff

TLP: YOU DID WHAT he's part of this story go revive him **right now** O_O

Naruto: With what _

TLP: IDK go ask someone from Final Fantasy or w/evs


	7. Sasuke's Day 7

_Sasuke's Day 7_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 7

Random news guy: It seems the cause of this Chibi Crisis still hasn't been found but don—

Naruto: boring *changes channel*

Random fangirl: Come and join WLSFC if you LO—

Sasuke: stupid *changes channel*

Random Yaoi fan girl: OMFG Lets ---

Sasuke/Naruto: hell no *blush and changes channel*

Random old guy: Do you love Taco's do you love feeling Fabulous ---

Sasuke/Naruto: duh who doesn't?

Random old guy: Then come down to Taco Shack of Fab…located in ---

Sasuke: next *changes channel*

Random emo guy: hate life, love to angst all night but no time for your hair, then come buy Night Time Emo Hair Spray. Keeps your hair emo all night

Sasuke: O_O must buy NOW

Naruto: *changes channel* …

Random Person: This time on NSI: Nina Scene Investigation

Naruto: ooohhh love this show

Sasuke: no hate this show, sides All My Ninja's is on

Naruto: really, love that show *changes channel*

On TV

Haku: but Zabuza I love you

Zabuza: *grabs his shoulders* damn it Haku we can't, our love can never be

Haku: but why…you said you loved me too

Zabuza: I do, but… I was hired to kill you…Haku, I'm an assassin

Haku: WTF so…this all was a lie V-V

Zabuza: YES…I mean no…damn it all, it started as a trick but…but I've grown to love you *gets down on one knee* will you marry me?

Will Haku say yes or will this love die young. Stand tuned for the next episode of All my Ninja's

Sasuke: *turns off TV* oh god I hope he says yes *sniffles and wipes wet eyeliner on a tissue*

Naruto: I know…I can't wait for the next episode

**Kyuubi: really…you have a serious crisis on your hands….instead of solving it like smart people your just sitting here watching TV**

Naruto: Yep ^^

**Kyuubi: oh so you've stopped screaming about voices**

Naruto: nah I'll scream later

Sasuke: who are you talking to ?_?

Naruto: huh oh the voice in my head

Sasuke:… umm yeah… *scoots away*

Naruto: hey weren't we supposed to be doing something

Sasuke: who knows

Elsewhere

Itachi: *looks at newspaper* hmmm should be around here *looks around and blinks*

_**Welcome to the Suki Suki Land: Home of the Tailed Beasts**_

Itachi:…wait the Akatsuki is a freakin theme park

Kisame: umm it used to be

Itachi: *jumps* WTH don't do that shark man….wait I'm now stoned yet….I think

Kisame: Names Kisame…you must be the new guy Uchiha right

Itachi: yep, Itachi Uchiha worlds greatest poke trainer

Kisame: Well welcome to Suki Suki Land

Itachi: about that, you're ad said emo, angst, killing and other cool stuff. All I've seen so far is the cool cloudy outfits

Kisame: yeah well Suki Suki is closed since our tailed beast's attraction ran away and got sealed into those annoying brats, hence the Akatsuki is born. We will take over the ninja world, get our beasts back and kill all those in our way….think you can handle it

Itachi: *sniffles with tears in his eyes* yes, yes I, my Pokemon and sharingan have been waiting for this moment

Back in Leaf River

AKA Konoha

**Kyuubi: *sneezes***

Naruto: you're not blessed

**Kyuubi: Tha --- wait… damn it**

Naruto: gets'em every time

**Kyuubi: hmm someone's planning to capture me**

Naruto: you can't capture something that doesn't exists

**Kyuubi: retard…**

Sasuke: idiot who the hell are you talking to

Naruto: The voices in my head

Sasuke: you seriously need to be checked out…soo what else is on TV

Naruto: not sure *changes channel*

On TV

This time on A Flash Back Story: The Uchiha Disaster

Host: Hi I'm your host, as you know the entire Uchiha clan was killed by rogue ninja Itachi Uchiha, only leaving his brother alive. But what started his killing spree…here's Itachi for the answer.

Itachi: hey thanks for having me ^_^ as you know I'm the eldest Uchiha of the greatest Pokemon clan. As the greatest in my family, I felt the need to rid life of their existence, so I challenged all of my clan to a Pokemon Death battle; loser had to return to Pallet Town in shame

Host: wait so you didn't kill them then

Itachi: huh oh I lied to them, after they all lost I stole their Pokemon killed them and left the brat Sasuke alive cause he's really amusing

Host: O_O…

Sasuke: *runs onto stage* Fight me so I can kill you

Itachi: see it's amusing ^_^

Host: *slowly gets off stage* umm yeah

Itachi: you wanna battle then bring it on

Sasuke: oh it's already brought *flips hat to the side and takes out poke ball* I choose you ---

Announcer: Sorry to interrupt this but episode has shut down thanks to PETA Ninja's

Kiba: sorry my ass this battle is OVER

Announcer: give me back my mike

Kiba: hell no *fights for the mike* support PETA Ninja's *dragged out by security*

Off TV

Naruto: o_O

**Kyuubi: ****o_O**

Sasuke: what *blinks*

Naruto: dude WTF was that

Sasuke: Obviously Kiba promoting PETA

**Kyuubi: some one has issues…and for once it isn't you Naruto**

Naruto: yea --- wait what ?_? *shakes head* Sasuke due you're a trainer

Sasuke: no clue what you mean

Naruto: b-but the…and the…

Thus ends Day 7. Itachi lands a job and TV has a strange flare but can you wait for Day 8, will Haku's answer be revealed? Stay tuned next time for Sasuke and Pal's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: Please read and Review for the sake of my fans *holds up box of Uchiwa fans*

Everyone: O_O#

TLP: what ?_?

Everyone: nothing _

Itachi: hehe I so own Sasuke

Naruto/Orochimaru: THE HELL…I OWN HIM….what no I own him grrrrr

Sasuke:….. idiots

TLP: whaaa can't we all just get the hell along my god

Light: You rang ^^

Everyone:….o-o#


	8. Sasuke's Day 8

_Sasuke's Day 8_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 8

Somewhere lost in the Road of life

Orochimaru: so lets go over the plan

Kabuto: what plan, we haven't made a plan. You just want tacos +_+#

Orochimaru: then that's the plan ^_^ get taco's

Kabuto: *sigh* besides thanks to you chasing every squirrel we've gotten lost….good job

Orochimaru: yay I did a good job ^_^ give me my gold sticker

Kabuto…*starts walking* sir hand me the map

Orochimaru: *coloring in a ninja coloring book* huh what map ?_?

Kabuto:…sir you didn't bring the map _

Orochimaru: nope ^,^

Kabuto: then what the hell were you reading

Orochimaru: huh oh I was doing a maze ^u^

Kabuto: -.-# *bangs his head on a tree*

With the Hospital in Konoha

Sakura: Tsunade-sama how can we treat patients in this form

Tsunade: hmmm….who cares *tosses clipboard away* we have bigger problems; it seems that our awesome supply of magic has been stolen

Sakura: we have magic supplies ?_?

Tsunade: of course, it was heavily guarded by some group called the Justice League

Sakura: ….

Tsunade: yep the Justice League run by Superman and some other random people ^^

Sakura: ummm yeah *hides the sake* of course it is

Shizune: *kicks down the door* Tsunade we've found the cause. All the ninjas have said they ate at the new Taco stand the day before they turned into chibi's

Tsunade: and…

Shizune: we've tested the tacos and it's the sparkles in the tacos that turned us chibi's

Tsunade: what how OoO

Shizune: the sparkles are actually a potion called Chibi Potion C, sold on eBay for 2 scrolls to a Kabuto

Tsunade: aha so the internet is behind this

Shizune: *sigh* no, Orochimaru is behind this

Tsunade: oh…then he must be stopped

Shizune: yeah…_can already see this turn bad…_

Tsunade: to the internet ^_^

Shizune: why…

Tsunade: to inform all the ninja's

Shizune: that's…a good idea ^^

On the Ninja Chat Zone

_Ramen4Life, Stoned2DaMax, and 2Emo4U have logged in_

Ramen4Life: hey dudes….anyone out there

Stoned2DaMax: sups I'm in

2Emo4U: HN…present

Stoned2DaMax: Sasuke stop being so emo

Ramen4Life: anyone know why we have a ninja chat room

2Emo4U: who knows…

_PETAChibi, SakeLover, Shizu-Chan, and BadassSharingan have logged in_

2Emo4U: Itachi WTH are you doing here

BadassSharingan: got bored ^_^

2Emo4U; grr get off the chat line damn it

PETAChibi: can you 2 stop fighting

Ramen4Life: yea it's annoying…hi Tachi-kun

BadassSharingan: fine, and hey Naru-chan ^,^

2Emo4U: back off my Naru-chan grr

BadassSharingan: hey….shut up

Stoned2DaMax: Naruto what's up with you and Tachi

Ramen4Life: I'll tell you in pm

_Stoned2DaMax and Ramen4Life have logged off_

2Emo4U: WTH is going on between you two

BadassSharingan: none of your business foolish brother

_OrowantsurBody and Buto-kun have logged on_

OrowantsurBody: SASUKE

2Emo4U: shit…. -

OrowantsurBody: COME JOIN ME MY LOVE

Buto-kun: take it off caps lock

OrowantsurBody: oh heh sorry

Stoned2DaMax: why are you two on here

Buto-Kun: were lost in the forest -

2Emo4U: then how are you online ?_?

Buto-Kun: laptop in a hut we "found"

Shizu-Chan: you stole the hut…

Buto-Kun:….yeah

SakeLover: well we know you're behind this chibi crisis

FNN: so we have a lead

2Emo4U: who the hell are you

Shizu-Chan: and when did you log on -

_FNN has logged off_

PETAChibi: that….was weird

2Emo4U: that reminds me…Kakashi didn't you log off with Naruto

Stoned2DaMax: huh oh no I'm not Kakashi; I'm just using his name for a bit. He's still with Naruto…wait bye

_Stoned2DaMax has logged off_

_Ramen4Life and Stoned2DaMax have logged in_

Ramen4Life: back again

2Emo4U: Tch idiot

OrowantsurBody: hmph Naruto

Ramen4Life: Orochimaru….

_Buto-Kun, OrowantsurBody and Ramen4Life have logged off_

BadassSharingan: Sasuke watch your TV at 12 pm tomorrow night

2Emo4U: fine

_Stoned2DaMax, BadassSharingan, and 2Emo4U have logged off_

PETAChibi: crap g2g too

_PETAChibi, Shizu-Chan, and SakeLover have logged off_

Thus ends Day 8. Who was this FNN person, and why does Itachi want Sasuke to watch TV. All revealed next Time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: please read and review my story ^^ for the sake of Random News Guy *holds up letter of ransom*

Naruto: why the hell do we have internet and how was the news guy kidnapped

Sasuke: hn who cares

Naruto: I mean really what time period do we reside in that we still live in the forest but have technology and such

Tsunade: question is why do we need a chat room -

TLP: ERRR stop questioning my story

Sasuke: hn I'm bored

Itachi: heh wanna go at it little brother then come with me

TLP:…. OMG *nose bleeds and faints* x-x

Naruto: oh great look what you've done now


	9. Sasuke's Day Speical 2:The Side Misson

_Sasuke's Day Special 2: The Side Mission_

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

Sasuke's Day Special 2: The Side Mission

Well Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi have been sent on a mission to guard a lady's house, so let's sit and spy.

Naruto: man this mission sucks

Kakashi: well good thing she had a lot of food

Naruto: that's true ^-^

Sakura: how are you two even ninja's -

Sasuke: Too bad now then what to do now

Naruto: oooh how about we play hide and seek

Sasuke: Hn sounds mildly fun

Sakura: yeah we should play…great idea Sasuke-kun

Naruto: b-but it….forget it

Kakashi: fine but Naruto's it *vanishes*

Naruto: wait why me

Sasuke: Hn good luck idiot *runs off*

Sakura: *runs after Sasuke* wait up my love

Naruto: *blinks* yeah *closes eyes* one, two…three

With Kakashi

Kakashi: hm may as well get comfy *takes out Icha Icha Paradise and starts reading*

(Typical)

With Sakura

Sakura: *looks around* where'd Sasuke go…damn my poor emo lover, who really doesn't like me, is lost

(Delusional)

With Sasuke who's hiding in a closet

Sasuke: hmm best hiding spot ever ^o^ no one will find me, not the idiot, not the pervert, not even the potential rapist. God I'm so smart and emoishly sexy

Suddenly an unknown force….who is not the authoress….knocks over a bucket of magic keys on him and knocks him out

With The Counter

Naruto….three hm after is *counts his fingers* four…five

(This could take awhile -)

In the Dark Void

Sasuke: *opens his eyes* huh….WTH *is falling through the darkness* O_O

Sora: hey who the hell are you

Sasuke: um Sasuke Uchiha….and you are

Sora: names Sora *glares*

Sasuke: *glares back* WTH is your problem

Sora: dude go away. NOW

Sasuke: Tch why should I

Sora: cause this is my angsty fall

Sasuke: no its mine so you leave

Sora: grr get out of my darkness

After 20 minutes of fighting

Sasuke: *sitting cross legged* so got any 2's

Sora: *looks at his cards* nope go fish ^o^

Sasuke: damn it… how long are we gonna fall

Sora: *looks at his watch* hmm no clue

Suddenly the darkness begins to crumble and behold they land on a Snow White

(Yeah if you play Kingdom Hearts then you know how Sora lands on those window pictures of Disney Princesses…which is just lame in my opinion)

Sasuke: *blinks* where are we

Sora: *sighs* IDK

Sasuke: My BFF Jill….damn it now I'm saying it

Sora: umm yeah….hey look it's a heartless

Sasuke: *turns around* a heart what

Sora: *kicks him over the edge* yeah now stay outta my darkness

Out side of Dream World

Naruto: he's been out for like 2 hours….shouldn't we like be worried or something

Kakashi: nah

Sakura: ooohhh I have an idea * pulls them close and whispers the plan*

Naruto: LOL sounds cool to me

Kakashi: yeah he is so gonna kill us ^u^

(Hn I wonder what there planning o-o)

Back in dream land

Sasuke: *wakes up in a volcano* WTH - *looks around* OMG can this dream get any dumber

Suddenly another force (not the authoress) whacks Sasuke on the head and knocking out….again

Back in the Real World….in the forest

Naruto: so um think he'll wake up soon

Sakura: most likely but who knows

Kakashi: wish we could see his face when he wakes up and sees what we've done to him

Naruto: ya know maybe he mi----*is cut off by a loud scream* OMG

Kakashi: umm we should get going O_O *runs off*

Back at the house 5 minutes before the scream

Sasuke: *sits up* oh god my head hurts… why is my hair wet *gets up and looks around* damn it they all left me alone *goes in the bathroom* hm probably should fix my hair ^_^ *looks in the mirror*…….O_O…..OMFG WTH did they do to my HAIR *screams bloody murder*

Back with the Others

Naruto: is that scream getting closer or is it just me -

**Kyuubi: you guys are so gonna die heh**

Naruto: shut it up

Sakura: we just need to get into Konoha and the ----shit

Sasuke: *glares with spooky evil demonic aura* I am going to kill you for MURDERING my HAIR O_O

Kakashi/Naruto: *point at Sakura* it was her idea O_O

Sakura: *glares* you two idiots helped

Sasuke: *walks slowly towards them*….

After 2 hours of being beaten, tossed in lakes and other such cruel ordeals

Kakashi/Naruto: *dragging themselves back into Konoha* h-help

Sakura: *limping in*

Sasuke: *walks in wearing a hood* let that be a lesson

In the end Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi learned not to mess with an emo's hair, Sasuke never learned what a heartless was and Sora doesn't know how to share. Thus ends Sasuke's Day Special 2: The Side Mission

P.S: If your wondering what Naru/Kaka/Saku did to poor Sasu then here it is…They basically dyed his hair blonde then sprayed some pink into his hair…and lastly cut some of his hair off and put a mustache on his face ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: ah that was fun to write ^^ please read and review

Naruto: wait no "for the sake of me…" thing

TLP: nope not this time, this was too fun to write ^^

Sasuke: the hell it was, you killed my precious emo hair O_O

TLP: dude let it go

Naruto: this was horrible it was all Sakura's idea yet we get beat

Sasuke: you retards helped her

TLP: now, now don't fight

Sasuke/Naruto: *still fighting*

TLP: …..*grabs large hammer and whacks them on the head* I SAID no fighting

Sasuke/Naruto: *out cold* x-x

TLP: …=.=# whoops umm hey Itachi

Itachi: *comes in* what

TLP: *throws him hammer and runs off* he did it

Itachi: 0-0 *looks at the hammer*


	10. Sasuke's Day 9

_Sasuke's Day 9_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 9

Last time on Sasuke and Pals, all ninja's were online, something is going on between Naru-chan and Tachi-kun OuO and now Sasuke has to watch TV and who the kunai is this FNN guy ?_? all may be revealed on Sasuke's Day 9

Naruto: *carefully snuck out his house* if Sasuke saw me he would so kill me

**Kyuubi: darn if only I didn't live in your body**

Naruto: *twitched* why won't the voice go away

Meanwhile in TV Land

Haku: what do you mean our show is cancelled O_O

Zabuza: we haven't even given the fans Haku's answer for the marriage

Host: sorry but your being replaced for a different show

Haku: what show could be more important than ours?

Zabuza: besides NSI

Itachi: my show that's what….now get the hell off my land OoO

Zabuza/Haku: *being carried away by security* you'll hear from our lawyers

Itachi: love the sound of shattered dreams

Host: umm yeah so we'll air tonight then

Itachi: good….good *smirks evilly*

Host: ummm yeah O_o *backs out of room*

Meanwhile on the forest Trail

Kabuto: thank god for map quest *reads map*

Orochimaru: really think the maze map worked better

Kabuto: well did the maze map get us to Konoha

Orochimaru: no…V-V

Kabuto: and did the maze map save us from that quick sand it lead us to

Orochimaru:….no

Kabuto: thought so, now we need to disguise ourselves so no one….sir what are you wearing O,O

Orochimaru: *wearing a banana suit* ^-^ perfect disguise

Meanwhile in Wal-Mart (man I use meanwhile a lot lol)

Sasuke: when did we get a Wal-Mart….what the hell time period do we live in that we have all this stuff -

Sakura: *hiding behind a shelf* Sasuke you will be mine OO

Sasuke: *looks around* my potential rapist senses are tingling….now why am I here again *starts to flash back*

Random Shopper: *stares at him* kids these days with their wavy flash black moments and music….I should go to the park *walks away*

Sasuke: ah yes Night Time Emo Hair Spray *skips away happily*

Sakura: ?_? did Sasuke just skip

Meanwhile in Konoha park

Naruto: *spins around* OMG its SONG TIME *takes a deep breath*

**Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh **

**I used to think maybe you loved me now Sasuke I'm sure**

**And I just can't wait till the day when you kick down my door**

**Now every time I go for the ramen, gotta feed myself now**

**Cos I just can't wait till I eat me some more **

**I'm walking on ramen, wooah**

**I'm walking on kunai's, ooowwww**

**I'm walking on Sasuke, ahahahah**

**And don't it feel---**

**Kyuubi: I am going to KILL YOU O_O**

Naruto: someone's jealous of my singing skills

Simon Cowell: On the bright side you only killed the song in front of 13 million people

Naruto:… wow I mean that was just plain mean v-v *cries*

**Kyuubi: heh heh**

Naruto: *sits on the bench* stupid Simon, I am so American Idol worthy

**Kyuubi:…you know were in Japan right -**

Random old lady: *sits on the bench* ya know back in my days we didn't have all this new fangled jutsu's *keeps talking*

Naruto: _Shit it's the boring old lady talk spell…can't break free…of long boring monologue _….h-help….

**Kyuubi: nothing is more powerful than this spell 0-0**

Kiba: wandering through the park sure is fun *-* *wanders around*

Naruto: *sees Kiba* K-Kiba …h-help me *tries to reach out*

**Kyuubi: just a bit more**

Naruto: *grabs Kiba's hair* yes freedom *throws him on the bench and runs off*

Kiba: huh….*looks to the old lady* damn it this is the third time….

3 hours later (poor Kiba)

Random old lady:…and that's why youngsters like you can never master life ^_^

Kiba:…*twitches* r-right well thanks for the bor---I mean exciting talk ^-^""

Random old lady: if you thought that was exciting then listen to another one ^^….it was a long ago winter *keeps talking*

Kiba: *groans in pure agony* _damn you Naruto_

Elsewhere in Ramen District

Naruto: *sneezes* eh weird someone's talking about me

**Kyuubi: who cares, you're un-liked anyways**

Naruto: shut up voice

**Kyuubi: for the last time my name is Kyuubi**

Naruto: none existent voices don't have names

**Kyuubi: Just you wait…**

Back in Wal-Mart

Sasuke: *hiding in a fort* I refuse to leave O,O

Worker: sir were closing you need to vacate the store

Sasuke: not until I get my night Time Emo Hair Spray

Worker: sir were out of it, we'll have more in the morning

Sasuke: grr I. REFUSE. TO. LEAVE *takes out Chibi Fan of Doom* 

Worker: o_O…*runs away screaming*

Sakura: *sneaks in the fort* Sasuke my love ^,^

Sasuke: *twitches* just a figment not real not real

Sakura: Sasuke my love you are my super awesome lover

Sasuke: *breaks down fort and runs away screaming*

Sakura: come back my chibi lover *runs after him*

2 hours of running later

Sasuke: *locks his door* safety ^,^

Naruto: pops up behind him* what's up, took ya long enough

Sasuke: *jumped* how'd you get in my house OjO

Naruto: huh oh, key under the mat duh

Sasuke: but….there is no key under the mat _

Naruto: really…then how'd I get in here

Kakashi: *appears* it's quite simple, you used magic ^^

Naruto: no I had this uber large key thing….*runs off*

Kakashi: hm

Sasuke: you should be real proud that you made the already idiot into a stoner

Kakashi: huh oh thanks I am ^-^

Sasuke:…

Naruto: *comes back with a large key* yeah see I wasn't lying

Sasuke: *takes the key* hm it says Key Blade….weird how the hell is this key supposed to be a blade…who even uses a key blade

Somewhere in Organization XIII

Sora: damn it Axel just help me find my key blade, then we can fight

Axel: *searches the room* how the hell do you eve loose your freakin key blade, I mean dude its huge

Sora: listen you try running around with that thing in your pocket and see how great it is

Axel: well you try getting your butt kicked everyday by some what 10 year old

Sora: one I'm 15 two you guys just suck so ha

Axel: don't make me burn you alive

Sora: like to see you try

Axel: you don't even have a weapon O,O

Sora: oh yeah…then cya *runs off*

Back In the Bat Cave

AKA Sasuke's house

Naruto: is there a reason *ducks down* you have a cave under your house….filled with bats ?_?

Sasuke: huh oh no reason

Kakashi: *Dressed like Alfred* why am I dressed like this

Sasuke: listen this is my house…so Naruto put this on *throws him a Robin costume*

Naruto: dude WTH O_O

Sasuke: just put it on

Naruto: *walks off muttering*

Kakashi: …

Naruto; *comes back* this is stupid

Sasuke: *snickers* well we shall analyze the Key blade thing and see if it's a danger

At the gates of Konoha

Kabuto: …*dressed as an old lady* sir why do I have to wear this

Orochimaru: *dressed as an old man* cause I'm the boss, now shut up you're a mute old lady

Kabuto: *sighed* yes sir

Orochimaru: good *heads through the gates* I smell taco's

Kabuto: _… why me Kami-Sama …_

Orochimaru: neh look it's the Taco stand they showed on TV ^-^ YAY *runs over*

Kabuto: _…we need to get Sasuke though… _*follows*

Random Old Guy: welcome to the Taco Sack of Fab ^-^ how may I help you

Orochimaru: three taco's ^^ my good sir

Kabuto:…

Random Old Guy: three tacos coming up

3 Minutes later

Random old Guy: here you go *hands them tacos*

Orochimaru: OMG they DO sparkle

Kabuto: _sparkles….holy shit it's my potion _O_O eh

Orochimaru: *glares at Kabuto* shut it, your mute *shoves taco in his mouth* now chew and swallow

Kabuto: _its good…crap I ate the taco with my potion in it _O_O

Orochimaru: mmm SO good yum, ok were done here *hands over money* lets go *walks off*

Kabuto: _this is bad _*follows*

Orochimaru: its getting late, so you look for Sasuke while I go relax in a hotel *runs off*

Kabuto: …V_V *sigh* may as well check the Uchiha manor *walks off*

With Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi

Sasuke: Ok Itachi wanted me to watch TV at 12 pm

Naruto: its about to be 12 so lets see what Tachi-kun said to see

Sasuke: *twitches* do not call him Tachi-kun

Kakashi: *snickered*

Sasuke: *glared*… *turns on TV*

On the TV

Itachi: *spins around* hey yo I'm Itachi Uchiha number one Pokemon trainer and this is my show so lets get that theme *starts up music and gets on stage with a kid who looks like Sasuke* (Note to truly get the feel, go to you tube and play A whole new World, from Aladdin)

_**Itachi**_: **I** **can show my Sharingan  
Awesome murderous wonder  
Tell me, Sasuke, now when did  
you last let your killer decide**

**_Itachi_**: **I can take out your eyes  
Take you stabbing by stabbing  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a emo journey ride**

_**Itachi**_:** A whole new world  
A new fantastic way to kill  
No one to save you here  
Or give you beer  
Or say you're only screaming**

_**Sasuke**_:** A whole new world  
A place my brother might kill me **

**But when I'm stuck in here  
It's crystal clear  
That I'm in a lot of shit  
With you**  
_**Itachi**_: **Now I'm gonna kill you**

**_Sasuke_**: **Murderous killing sights  
Indescribable pain  
Stabbing, shooting, and bleeding  
Through an endless retro sky**

**_Sasuke_: A whole new pain  
_Itachi_: Don't you dare close your eyes  
_Sasuke_: A hundred thousand way kill  
_Itachi_: Hold your screams- it gets better  
_Sasuke_: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be **

**_Itachi_: A whole new world  
_Sasuke_: Every stabs a surprise  
_Itachi_: With new horizons to pursue  
_Sasuke_: Every moment red-letter**

_**Both**_: **I'll chase you anywhere,  
There's time to spare,  
Let me share this whole new pain with you**

**_Itachi_: A whole new pain  
_Sasuke_: A whole new pain  
_Itachi_: That's how I'll kill  
_Sasuke_: That's he'll kill  
_Itachi_: A thrilling chase  
_Sasuke_: A hellish place  
_Both_: For you and me**

Off TV

Sasuke: O_O#…….

Naruto: *cracking up on the floor* dude you just got owned

Kakashi: damn that kid looks almost like you

Sasuke:…I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ITACHI

**Kyuubi: ahahahah that is rich**

Somewhere in a Secrete base

Itachi: *sneezes* hm seems Sasuke is watching my show

Kisame: oh that thing on TV…yeah he is so gonna come after you

Itachi: lol its funny though

Kisame: true lol heh your brother is so amusing

Thus ends Sasuke Day 9. Orochimaru and Kabuto have gotten into Konoha but now might turn into Chibi's (damn tacos) Sasuke is humiliated on TV and has a bat cave. Naruto gets a key blade….WTH is gonna happen next with Sora…What's going on *_*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: please read and review ^^ for the sake of All my ninja's *holds up Zabuza and Haku*

Sasuke: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TLP AND ITACHI

TLP: KYAAAA don't be so loud and what'd I do to you o-o

Itachi: hn

Sasuke: don't use my two letter word o-o

Itachi: *shrugs* **hn ^^**

TLP: damn it Itachi stop making it worse

Sasuke: *takes out Chibi Fan of Doom* O_O###

TLP: o-0 *runs away*

Itachi: =_= *follows*

Sasuke: *chases them*

Naruto: o-o"""


	11. Sasuke's Day 10 and 11

_Sasuke's Day 10-11_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reporter for Fake Ninja News

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 10

Sora: *wandering around* I can't believe I lost my Kew blade *looks at KH manual* and to top it off there nothing about loosing a key blade…only how to get it back from being stolen by the bad guys

Riku: yeah…how do you loose a key blade ?_?

Sora: dude I last had it opening a can of corn, then let it vanish as normal and now it's just gone

Riku: …you used the Key Blade for a can of corn …WTH O_O

In the next Dimension of Emo

AKA Sasuke's House

Sasuke: ok I've analyzed it and have come to the conclusion …that this thing isn't from our dimension

Naruto: a whole day and that's all you came up with…

**Kyuubi: wow he sucks**

Naruto: I agree voice in my head…now give back the key *snatches it* stupid chibi emo

Kakashi: *giggles* man Tachi was funny yesterday on TV

Sasuke: *glares* shut up both of you

Naruto: *walks away* wonder what I should do with this thing

**Kyuubi: I dunno rob banks ^-^**

Naruto: umm how about no

**Kyuubi: loser…**

Back in KH World

Axel: *runs over* yo I have a way for you to get you're key blade back

Sora: OMFG really that's awesome…so how ?_?

Axel: with the help of this guy

Sherlock: Cheerio and all that

Sora:…you're kidding right

Riku: well sorry it was all we could afford

Axel: yeah James Bond was busy

Sherlock:…I'm standing right here you know

Sora: *sigh* fine but he better find my key blade *walks off*

Sherlock: ok then gents let's get started then

Axel: not staying later *runs off*

Riku: b-but…oh fine *twitches*

Sherlock: now let's see we need to leave this dimension, since the key isn't in this one

Riku: and how should we do that -.-

Sherlock: with this *holds up a Dimension Heat Machine* borrowed it from James Bond

Riku: …ok fine let's try it

Sherlock: *starts up machine and opens a gate way* now before w--- O_O

Riku: *already ran in* let's go

Sherlock: the machine takes us to random dimensions …*sigh, grabs machine and goes in*

Back in Konoha

Itachi: hm seems were having disturbances

Kisame: how do you know that

Itachi: huh oh I checked WeLuvDisturb .org updated every 20 seconds

Kisame:…the what ?_?

Itachi: -# nothing, anyways things from other animes are getting caught in ours

Kisame: OoO you don't mean…

Itachi: yep this fanfic is becoming a crazy crossover

Kisame: damn it…wait are we supposed to know this

Itachi: *blinks* shit we weren't - crap

Kisame: good job now we know and anyone else who heard us

Itachi: good thing no one heard us ^-^

Suddenly a mysterious red headed figure vanishes

(Can you guess who that is ^^)

Somewhere in a forest

Riku: ok where the hell are we ?-?

Sherlock: ummm my anime dimension map says were in the Feudal Era…s we must be in Inuyasha then

Riku: were in the what ?-?

Sherlock: _ nothing, lets leave before someone sees us

Camera crew: hey you WTH are you doing here

Sherlock: crap

Kagome: you just got in our shot for the battle

Inuyasha: who the hell cares…I mean our entire script is filler just like the entire show

(I love Inuyasha a lot but its true, the entire anime series was all filler, and only the manga was cool)

Kagome: sit boy

Inuyasha: *falls to the ground* ooowwww

Sango: we really should've thought our cast over before we hired a real priestess _

Naraku: yo can I take this make up off now

Sesshomaru: *snaps* but you look so fabulous, I mean that eyeliner so brings out your eyes

Everyone:…O_O*

Sesshomaru: anyways ciao dears I've got to go audition for Tyra's next top model ^^ *walks away*

Inuyasha: why does he have to be my brother *sigh*

Riku: - right anyways have any of you seen a giant key

Miroku: does it contain jewel shards

Riku: umm no _

Kagome: then nope

Sherlock: then we'll be leaving *starts up machine*

Riku: *runs through*

On the Streets of Konoha

Naruto: this thing is kinda heavy …

**Kyuubi: weakling *rolls eyes***

Naruto: shut up *sits down* hn *looks at key blade* hey there's a button…it says return to KH

**Kyuubi: I wouldn't touch that -**

Naruto: hmm…I'm gonna push it*pushes button*

In a lash of bright lights made of cookies Naruto is gone.

Thus ends day 10

So love it, Hate it, Think its Alright….Tell me I need feedback people ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 11

**Kyuubi: damn it wake up already *growls cutely***

Naruto: *groans* ew where am I and why is there green water everywhere

**Kyuubi: you're in your mind idiot**

Naruto: *jumps up* holy shit there's a fox in my head

**Kyuubi: my name is Kyuubi damn it**

Naruto: oh dude you sound like the voices in my head

**Kyuubi: -_-# *sigh***

Naruto: OMG you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune or whatever….wait why are you in my head

**Kyuubi: cause your bastard father sealed me in his retarded son**

Naruto: well ouch…wait so let me get this straight, my father sealed a demon…that attacked our village….into me giving me years of off screen hate and rejection

**Kyuubi: huh oh yeah pretty much**

Naruto: wow…that just shows how loved I am v-v

**Kyuubi: yep ^-^**

Naruto:….wait that doesn't explain why the hell my mind has a plumbing issue

**Kyuubi: *shrugs* not my issue…its probably cause you have major leaks in your brain…which would explain so much**

Naruto: so much about what ?-?

**Kyuubi: *sigh* nothing**

Naruto: if you're the great demon then why do you look so small *snickers*

**Kyuubi: *glares* cause my retard of a host didn't listen to me and ate the freakin taco**

Naruto: oh hehe ^^"" so um how do I leave

**Kyuubi: oh out the door, down the hall through the yaoi hall and you can't miss the exit**

Naruto: *blushes* why the hell is there a yaoi hall ?_?

**Kyuubi: cause you love the emo kid**

Naruto:…no I don't *walks out the door*

With Sherlock and Riku

Riku: ok where the hell are we now *looks around the random school*

Sherlock: umm to tell the truth I'm not sure *looks at map* it isn't listed on the map

Riku: then we should just leave…things look a bit to real for me -

Sherlock: fine *starts up the machine*

Riku: *goes through*

Sherlock: *follows*

Unknown person: yeah they just went through…fine I'll keep you posted *vanishes*

In the world of KH

Naruto: *wakes up with a nose bleed* O_O damn you yaoi hallway *blushes* where the hell am I *looks around* ?_?

Axel: *walking around* man its boring without someone to fight

Naruto: *gets up and grabs the key blade* where should I go _

Axel: *blinks* HOLY SHIT it's a key blade user *takes out his chakram weapons* MUST KILL O_O

**Kyuubi: we should leave**

Naruto: and go where

**Kyuubi: any where but here**

Naruto: and why should I listen to you, I mean you're the demon who attacked Konoha

**Kyuubi: would you believe me if I said I had a change of heart**

Naruto: no

**Kyuubi: fine touché but I rather not DIE O-O#**

Axel: must KILL key blade user *runs towards him shouting*

Naruto: do you hear something ?_?

**Kyuubi: were going to die -.-#**

Axel: *running towards him in slow motion, still shouting*

Naruto: cause it sounds like slow motion screaming

**Kyuubi: OMFG will you just turn around**

Naruto: jeez don't need to yell *turns around* damn this thi---HOLY SHIT WTH O_O

With Konoha

Sasuke: where the hell is Naruto

Kiba: can you not yell jeez -.-# now what do want

Sasuke: I want my Naru-chan

Kiba:…Naru-chan ?_?

Sasuke: *rolls eyes* my Naruto-kun

Morgan Freeman: your friend Naruto has vanished from this dimension

Sasuke: O_O Morgan Freeman WTH are you doing here

Morgan: the voice of god, and resident PETANinja

Sasuke:…WTF o_O

With Axel and Naru-chan

Naruto: OMG Axel bro is that you

Axel: *stops running* whoa Naruto…dude it is you only…smaller

Naruto; yea long story

Axel: what are you doing here…and why do you have a key blade ?_?

Naruto: oh um yeah this thing just appeared in Konoha an---

Sora: MY KEY BLADE O_O give it BACK *tackles Naruto*

Axel: holy shit yaoi

Naruto/Sora: I only love Sasuke/Riku

Axel:….yeah -

Sora: who are you and why do you have my key blade

Right now in Konoha Forest

Riku: ok are we there now

Sherlock: by George I think we've made it to Konoha

Riku: damn right we better be here, its not easy maintaining this emo like silver style

In the village

Sasuke: my emo senses are tingling

Kakashi: you're what _

Morgan: someone has just entered this world

Thus ends Day 11. New worlds explored and more people. Can this fanfic have anymore awesome guest stars….lol yep ^_^ till next time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: Please review and read my story for the sake of my lungs *holds up box of air*

Naruto: I wanna meet Morgan Freeman

TLP: too bad your lost right now

Sasuke: you just love pulling in random ppl _

TLP: hey….shut up

Itachi: when do I make an entrance

Sasuke: never so die *grabs Chibi Fan of Doom*

TLP/Naruto: o-o""" *sigh*


	12. Sasuke's Day 12

_Sasuke's Day 12_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

Sasuke's Day 12

Kabuto: *outside Uchiha district* hm I don't sense anyone

Sakura: you're right, random old lady who is really Kabuto, Sasuke-kun isn't here

Kabuto: *jumps away* holy shit… don't just randomly appear like that O_O

Sakura: who are you old lady…and why are you a chibi…you aren't one of the important characters

Kabuto: umm oh hey look a um….oh a chair

Sakura: holy shit really *looks around*

Kabuto: *runs off*

Sakura: *picks up the chair* wow who left this chair right here ?_? wait…where'd that lady go

With Sasuke and Kakashi

Kakashi: so let me get this straight, you're telling me that you have senses….OMFG are you spider-man

Sasuke: …. yes Kakashi I'm freakin spider-man

Kakashi: OMFG that is badass

Sasuke: *sigh*

With Riku and Sherlock

Sherlock: ok so let me get this straight, you're telling me that this isn't butter

Riku: all I said was "I can't believe it's not butter" but its still butter

Sherlock: if its butter then why would you say it's not -_-

Riku:.. -_-# *sigh*

Sherlock: hey do you hear something

Riku:…yeah it sounds like a rustle of leaves or so---

Sasuke: *is shoved out the tree* damn you Kakashi *gets up*

Riku/Sherlock: …O_o

Sasuke: now then who the hell are you two

Riku: why the hell should I tell you

Sasuke: cause I'm an Uchiha and right now your trespassing on Konoha lands

Riku: so….

Sasuke: *glares* just tell me who the hell you are

Riku: jeez bossy for a short kid, names Riku, I'm from Destiny Island

Sherlock: and I'---

Riku: no one cares

Sherlock: *sniffles* my mom cares

Sasuke: *looks at the tree* Kakashi for the last time you're not spider-man

Kakashi: *climbs down* aww

Sasuke/Riku: -.-# idiot

Riku: now then where the hell is the key blade

Sasuke: ?_? the what blade

Riku: huh oh sorry it's a giant key…really big

Sasuke: oh….OH that thing yeah it's with the idiot

Riku: Sora?

Sasuke: Who

Riku: nothing

Sasuke: anyways our idiot, Naruto, has the thing and we can't find him

Morgan: damn it I told you already, he isn't in this dimension

Sasuke/Riku: *jump* holy shit damn it stop appearing randomly

Sherlock/Kakashi: ….

Riku: wait why the hell is Morgan Freeman here ?_?

Sasuke: IDK and swear if you say it I'll kill you O_O

Kakashi: ...*quietly* my BFF Jill

Sherlock: LOL

Riku/Sasuke: idiots

Riku: ok so the key blade is with this Naruto person

Sasuke: yep

Riku: and he isn't here anymore

Sasuke: yep

Riku: then why the hell are we here lets leave Sherlock--- OMG WTH O_O

Kakashi: *destroyed the machine* it was evil.

Sasuke/Riku/Sherlock: O_O#

Riku: shit were stuck here

Sherlock: I can't believe he killed the machine\

Kakashi: I can't believe it's not butter

Sasuke: o-o# why

In KH World

Sora: ok now how the hell do you know Axel

Naruto: oh we go way back

Axel: yeah we met at an anime convention

Soon flashy waves appear

Sora: *looks around* WTH

Naruto: sshhh he's flashbacking

Inside Axels Flash back 3 years ago

Axel: *dressed up like the red power ranger* man I love a good convention

Naruto: you said it *dressed up like the pink power ranger* ^_^

Axel: dude power rangers awesome

Naruto: hells yeah ^-^

Axel: my name is Axel and you are like my bestest friend

Naruto: names Naruto Uzamaki and you are like so my newest bestest friend too ^^

Axel: so you come here with someone

Naruto: yeah my "friend" Sasuke ^-^

Axel: oh is he a friend "friend"

Naruto: no just a bastard friend

Axel: ummm ok then.

Naruto: so are you with anyone

Axel: yeah just my stupid team

Naruto: *nods* awesome, awesome….wait Sasuke's calling for me, gotta go

Axel: yeah same, nice to meet you

Naruto: ^^ same here, well laters *runs off*

End of Flashback

Axel: …and that's how we met ^^

Sora/Naruto: *playing go fish* huh ?_?

Axel: ^^#

Sora: oh the flash back is over

Axel: yeah…it is o-o#

Sora: well that was a fun story

Axel: *glares*

Sora: ok now that I have my key blade back Riku can come home ^^

Naruto: and I can go back home…ok so how do I get back

Axel/Sora: IDK

Naruto: my BFF Jill

Axel/Sora: LOL

Naruto: then again being here isn't that bad

With Kabuto

Kabuto: heh so I see Naruto is missing, that makes my job easier *runs away*

Thus ends Day 12, what's gonna happen now that Naruto and Riku can't back to their own dimensions, and why hasn't Kyuubi said a word through the entire thing, and dude why does Kakashi continue to think he's Spider-man…and why is it not butter ?_?. Till Next time ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: Well this is fun

Itachi: damn it when do I come back

TLP: OMFG will you stop asking me that; you'll come in when I freakin type up more chapters

Sasuke: damn it didn't I already tell you to die *grabs Chibi Fan of doom*

Naruto: …when do I go back to Konoha

TLP: if one more person asks me a "When do I…" question I swear to cookies

Riku: When do I and Sherlock get home…

TLP: *grabs hammer* WTH did I just say #_#

Riku: I see I came in at a bad time *backs away* o-o


	13. Sasuke's Day Speical 3: Suki Suki Land

_Sasuke's Day Special 3: Suki Suki Land_

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi/Shukaku Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day Special 3: Suki Suki Land

For Today we take a trip in time, a bunch of years into the past to be exact. To when the Akatsuki ran a place called…Suki Suki Land

Kisame: ah today looks like a fine day to open up ^-^ don't you agree Sasori-san

Sasori: hn suppose its an ok day

Hidan: cheer up; even dogma believes these heathens deserve a good day

Kisame:…oh great, Hidan we don't need your religious pep talk

Hidan: *pouts* fine, wasn't gonna give one anyways -

Sasori: suuure you weren't…its been quiet

Kisame: we haven't opened yet o-o

Sasori: no I meant Deidara, he should be blowing things up…I'll go check on him

Kisame: you mean you'll go screw him -

Sasori: ^^ that too *skips away*

In another part of Suki Suki

**Kyuubi: I swear brother we will have our freedom**

**Shukaku: Kyu-kun you've said this over and over…give it a rest already o-o#**

**Kyuubi: no not until I'm free and once I'm free I'll go attack a village**

**Shukaku: really which one**

**Kyuubi: *takes out a map* umm not sure**

**Shukaku: why the hell would they give us a map 0-0**

**Kyuubi: huh that Spanish kid who escaped a few years ago….uh Dora yeah she left her map**

**Shukaku: oh I hear she has a show now ^^**

**Kyuubi: and it sucks *closes his eyes* now with my super awesome powers I choose *puts his finger on the map and opens his eyes*a village called Konoha….heh nice**

**Shukaku: well I choose this place *puts his finger on the map* The Sand Village…Suna**

**Kyuubi: see first steps to freedom ^^**

**Shukaku: yeah what are the chances we get sealed into a bunch of kids**

**Kyuubi: ?-? what**

**Shukaku: huh nothing -**

With the Others

Kisame; *unlocks the gates* ok Suki Suki is now open. ^_^ Welc--- *is trampled by crowd of people* come _

Sasori: heh you ok Kisame

Deidara: now if it was an explosion then it would've been a work of art o-o

Hidan/Sasori: _….sure

Kisame: *gets up* shut the hell up O_O

Sasori: sure, not our fault you get hurt

Kisame: that's cause you always assign me to open up the gates *_*

Pein: guys stop being idiotic and go manage your stations

Deidara: yay time to make art ^^

Sasori: this time don't blow up any one

Deidara: aww no fun *pouts and walks off*

Sasori: I'll head to the puppet theatre *walks off*

Kisame: to the fish bowl….AWAY *runs off*

Hidan: ^_^ to teach my religion *walks away*

Pein: *grabs him* no go to run the rides…don't need any more lawsuits because of your "teachings"

Hidan: aww no fair, fine I won't educate these heathens

With Kyu and Shu

**Kyuubi: at night we make our escape**

**Shukaku: how do we do that**

**Kyuubi; we…umm…- I'm not exactly sure**

**Shukaku: *sigh* I'll have the 7 tails think of a plan *walks away***

**Kyuubi: b-but….I wanted to make the plan v-v**

At the front gates

Tobi: Tch why do I have to be the ticket master…I mean its not fair

Konan: shut up….jeez I have to help too

Tobi: what happened to your origami station

Konan: *glares* someone thought it'd be cute to plant a bomb in my book

Elsewhere

Deidara: *sneezes* whoa someone's mad heh must be Konan ^^ glad to spread my art work to the less fortunate

Random kid: this isn't art; you're just making things explode….like a terrorist O_O

Deidara:….what'd you say O_O#

Random kid: that this ISN"T ART *smirks*

Deidara: *makes clay bird* here hold this for a sec, I'll show you real art

Random kid: *takes the bird* yeah I doubt it

With Sasori

Sasori: *back stage working the puppets* and so then the child takes the bird and BOOM

Suddenly an explosion happens at Deidara's station O_O

Kids: OOOHHHH Awesome ^_^

Sasori: heh :)

Over at Deidara's Station

Deidara: any of you others wanna talk about my art

Kids: o_O

Deidara: *being dragged away* let me go it's the brats fault O_O

Pein: *keeps dragging* your so on probation, this is so gonna get us a lawsuit

With the tailed beasts

**Kyuubi: *growls at the people* stupid humans**

**Shukaku: *shakes his head* can you please stop growling, I'm trying to get some sleep**

**Kyuubi: Tch you should be making them cower in fear at our awesome power**

**Shukaku: Kyu-kun were stuck in a cage at an amusement park…think about it**

**Kyuubi:….shut up *pouts***

**Shukaku: the 7 tails has our plans ready, we shall all escape tonight**

**Kyuubi: *grins* good….good**

**Shukaku: why'd you say it twice**

**Kyuubi: to add to the dramatic effect…now I've been thinking maybe I should attack Mist Village**

**Shukaku: nah don't bother, stick to Konoha…now we need to stay in hiding for at least some few years**

**Kyuubi: why ?-?**

**Shukaku: just in case**

**Kyuubi: *sighed* fine I guess**

**Shukaku: good ^^**

With Tobi and Konan

Tobi: bet it was a kid who got blown up

Konan: more than likely he had his station shut down…hmph serves him right

Tobi: wait here comes some people

Konan: OMG it's the Uchiha's

Tobi: sweet charge them a lot

Konan:…*whacks him on the head* idiots

Itachi: this looks stupid *looks around*

Konan: …*glares*

Fugaku: ignore my son, we'll take 3 tickets

Tobi: *takes money and gives them the tickets*

Konan: hope you have a fun time in Suki Suki ^_^

Itachi: Tch doubt I will

Konan: *glares* brat

Over at the Aquarium

Kisame: now be amazed as my partner is thrown into the tank with man eating sharks ^^

Deidara: wait your gonna what O_O

Kisame: *kicks him into the tank* heh

Audience: *giggles*

Deidara: _HOLY SHIT _*sees the shark and starts swimming*

Shark: *swims after him*

Kisame: should I let another shark out

Deidara: *hitting the glass* _OMFG O_O_

Audience: yeah bring out another

Kisame: alright one more comin out *presses button*

Shark 2: *comes out*

Deidara: _HOLY SHIT I'm gonna DIE O_o_

With Sasori

Sasori: *setting up the next show* hn looks like he was put to work with Kisame

Pein: yep might teach him to now blow people up

Sasori: maybe you should go check on him

Pein: yeah…with that large crowd…he must be getting ki----*cut off by loud explosion* lled…

Sasori :…=_=#

With Itachi

Itachi: great I'm all wet

Deidara: yeah throw me in another tank Kisame and you'll be next O_O

Audience: O_o

Kisame: you blew up my tank…_

Pein: damn it Deidara you can't keep blowing things up

Itachi: *chuckles* hah he's getting in trouble *walks off* I'll go ride a roller coaster

Closing Time for Suki Suki

Pein: ok good day, good day except for a few choice people _ who I won't name instead I'll name the good ones

Deidara: hmph this is lame *sits in Sasori's lap*

Pein: anyways, Konan, Tobi, Sasori, and I were the only good workers today

Hidan: hey wait what about me o-o

Pein: ^_^# you kept pestering about your religion which in turn scared most of the kids

Hidan: Tch stupid whiny brats

Kisame: _ how did I do bad

Deidara: you through me in a freakin fish tank O_O

Sasori: yeah if Dei-Chan had been hurt, you'd have been killed ^^

Kisame: *scoots away* whatever

Pein: lets hope tomorrow will be even better…Kisame opens up ^^

Kisame: damn it O_O#

With the Tailed Beasts

**Shukaku: ok are we all ready to escape**

**Everyone: of course o-o**

**Shukaku: remember stay hidden for years once we leave**

**Kyuubi: yeah, yeah**

(Because I didn't exactly come up with a plan _ lets just say they escaped into the moonlit cookie night)

30 minutes after their escape

Pein: time to feed our main attraction *heads to the cages*…WTF O_O

Konan: *runs out* OMFG WTH happened to the cage

Pein: who cares, the demons got away

Kisame: holy shit didn't see that coming, even though we used bad cages and old sutras, but still

Pein: -.-# shit what are we gonna do

Tobi: IDK

Konan: well we need to think of something

Tobi: I got it…lets all dress up as the demons ^_^

Pein:…that is the dumbest idea ever

Kisame: I got it let's dress up as the tailed beasts

Pein: WTH did I just say O_O#

Tobi: I got it

Pein: I swear to go

Hidan: Dogma ^^

Pein: _#

Tobi: let's ask the magic conch *runs off*

Everyone: ….*sigh* _

Deidara: as we can see retardation goes a long way

Sasori: agreed

Tobi: *came back* ok got it *_* now then magic conch shell what should we do now *pulls the string*

Everyone: #

Conch shell: nothing….

Kisame: ok bull shit

Tobi: do not disrespect the conch O_O

Sasori: that is the last time we let you watch Spongebob

Tobi: aww *pulls the string*

Conch: form the Akatsuki…

Kisame:…the Akatsuki…sounds cool

Tobi: ^^ see told ya it worked *pulls the string*

Conch: wear overcoats with clouds on them

Pein: hm ok then

Kisame: soooo

Pein: yes from now on we are the Akatsuki, and our goals: bring back the demons, use their power to destroy the world O_O

Konan: wait why do we need to destroy the world

Pein: IDK just seemed like something to do

Konan: oookkk then, well we need more members

Pein: yes we do so Kisame go find us our new members

Kisame: Tch fine *walks off* stupid leaders

In the end the demons got away, and now the Akatsuki is formed ^^ what will they do now and really why did they let Tobi watch Spongebob _. Thus Ends Sasuke's Day Special 3: Suki Suki Land

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: YEP done with this awesome special so please read and review for the sake of my…umm paper *holds up box of paper*

Naruto: WTH I wasn't in this at all o-o

Sasuke: same here I mean WTH is the point on even calling it a Sasuke special if I'm not in it

TLP: your brother was …so good enough

Itachi: heh alright ^^

Sasuke:….damn it *chases Itachi*

Naruto/TLP: *watching* o-o# *sigh*


	14. Sasuke's Day 13

_Sasuke's Day 13_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 13

Sasuke: ok we now have an issue

Riku: I agree O_O

Sasuke/Riku: where the hell did you get such awesome hair products ^_^

Sherlock/Kakashi/Morgan: WTH O_o

Morgan: we have a serious problem and all you want to do is talk about hair

With Axel, Naruto and Sora

Naruto: I miss the teme; I really need to get home

Sora: Don't worry Axel is on the case to find a way to get you home

Axel: wait why should I help, I'm the bad guy

Sora: just do it or I'll kick your ass

Axel: -_- right on the case ^^ *runs off*

Naruto: so what now ?_?

Sora: um wanna go draw on a rock

Naruto: sure ^^

In the land of Sand

Garra: heh from what I've seen and heard, it looks like there's trouble in Konoha

Temari: isn't there always something going on there…

Garra:…yeah true, but we shall offer our awesome help

Temari: why…

Garra: cause Naruto-kun is missing -.-#

Temari: so….

Garra: damn it just get Kankuro ready to leave

Temari: Tch fine *walks off*

Garra: muhahahahahaha *grabs stereo and plays creepy bad guy music* ahahahah

Kankuro: WTH is that noise ….O-o

Temari: huh oh must be Garra having an evil moment

With Orochimaru and Kabuto

Kabuto: Sir I've located Sasuke and got some good information ^^

Orochimaru: *asleep cuddling his Sasuke plushy* Z-z

Kabuto :…-_- *takes out a trumpet and starts to play it*

Orochimaru: *falls out of bed screaming* WTF O_O

Kabuto: oh good your up *hides the trumpet*

Orochimaru: b-but the….and the

Kabuto: yeah….I've found Sasuke and got news

Orochimaru: *hides Sasuke plushy* ok let's hear it

Kabuto: -.-# anyways, it seems Naruto has gone missing

Orochimaru: OMG my birthday wish has come true ^^

Kabuto: _ he's not dead

Orochimaru: v-v aww, so now that he's missing we can now capture Sasuke ^_^ and then my master plan will be completed

Kabuto: so um what's the plan again

Orochimaru: simple make Sasuke accept my body ^^

Kabuto: *twitches*…

Orochimaru: what ?_?

Kabuto: oh god *runs to the bathroom*

Orochimaru: =.=

With Sasuke's House

Sasuke: *sneezes* bleh someone's talking about raping me

Sherlock: WTH o-o…umm yeah, with this super technology …it should take 3 days to make the machine

Riku: is this 3 days on screen or off

Sherlock: off duh

Riku: oh good ^^…I wonder if Sora is ok without me around

Back in KH World

Sora: damn this is fun ^^ *raises up the key blade*

Naruto: LOL I know now die *stabs the small papier-mâché Orochimaru*

Sora: so this guy is after um….Sasuke is it?

Naruto: yep he's a total perv, trying to claim my Sasuke's body o-o

Sora: and does Sasuke like you

Naruto: yeah totally…I mean as much as any emo person could love

Sora: but isn't he always after his brother

Naruto: yea but its cool me and Itachi are buds, and its not like Sasuke is gonna go to Orochimaru for power and leave his bestest buddy behind ^_^ that'd be silly

Sora:….your friends with Sasuke's enemy

Naruto: yep

**Kyuubi: retard**

Naruto: Shut up Kyu

Sora: Kyu….what ?_?

Naruto: no sorry it's the voice in my head

Sora: ummm ok then *scoots away*

With Itachi and Kisame

Itachi: ok so Kisame what's the plan

Kisame: to kill O_O

Itachi:…ok here's the plan we'll hit Konoha first and capture the nine tails

Kisame: and then we kill ^^

Itachi: *sigh* yes then we kill

Kisame: YAY ^U^ murder

Itachi: =_= right *starts walking*

Thus ends Day 13, er what will happen now that Itachi and Kisame are making there way into the screen, and dude what was up with Kabuto…that and Riku and Sasuke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: yay another chapter done so Please Read and Review for the sake of nothing *holds up nothing*

Sasuke: whoo so proud *tosses confetti* -.-

TLP: wow your enthusiasm amazes me

Naruto: see what I have to deal with

Itachi: lol

TLP: Itachi shouldn't you be with Kisame

Kisame: present ^_^

TLP: +_+ ok then well yo


	15. Sasuke's Day 14

_Sasuke's Day 14_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

Garra the kazekage of Suna, also holder of Shukaku

Temari, Garra's older sis, and wielder of the FAN

Kankuro, Garra's older brother, he be the puppet Master

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 14

Sherlock: after 3 days off screen I have no created the dimension ring ^_^

Everyone: ooohhh

Sasuke: so now you guys can get back h----HOLY SHIT O_O

Kabuto: *comes out of the shadows* Sasuke we've come for you ….

Sasuke: oh thank god….its just Kabuto =.=

Kabuto:…well ouch, way to help my self esteem v-v

Tsunade: no one cares

Shizune: you guys ate the tacos

Orochimaru: *comes out of the shadows* Sasuke give me your body *plays Gimmie More by Britney Spears*

Everyone: *twitches*

Orochimaru: what ?_?

Sasuke: oh god….the images o-O

Kabuto: that appeared….

Sherlock: with that song

Everyone: and those words EW x-x

Riku: are you Michael Jackson O_O

Orochimaru: wha…why does everyone ask me that v-v

Random News Guy: it seems the criminal of the Chibi Crisis has shown his evil pedo face….This has been Fake ninja News *vanishes*

Kiba: why the hell do we have a news guy

Sasuke: yeah I've been wondering that myself

Kabuto I guess its to keep us all in the loop

Sasuke: hm yeah I guess….so where were we again

Kiba: *looks at script* ummm Orochimaru wanting your body

Sasuke: oh ok….ahem you'll never have my body O-O

Orochimaru: *sniffles* b-but why….I just want to have your body

Riku: dude WTF is wrong with you

Orochimaru:…OMFG I want your body o_O

Riku: *backs up*…

Sasuke: hey I thought you wanted me -.-#

Orochimaru: you are so last ten seconds ago

Riku: Sherlock the ring

Sherlock: let's get out of here *tosses Riku a ring*

Orochimaru: no my pale haired lover OoO

Riku/Sherlock: *vanish*

Orochimaru: aww guess its back to Sasuke _

Sasuke: hell no after you dropped me like so 2 cent whore….and Kakashi if you comment I will KILL YOU O_O

Kakashi: aww v-v

Kiba: I say we kick his ass right Morgan

Morgan: violence solves nothing

Kabuto: shut up you dried two cent god

Morgan: o-o#.....kick their ass -.-#

Orochimaru: time for plan: get the hell outta here *knocks out Sasuke*

Kabuto: *grabs him and runs off* so long SUCKERS

Kakashi:….wow we so totally let them leave with Sasuke -

Kiba: so what now….should we save him

Tsunade: he was emo anyways….he'll be fine

With Riku and Sherlock

Riku: ok where the hell are we now ?_?

Sherlock: ya know I have no idea…it isn't an anime

Riku: good job, you've gotten us lost…again _ why the hell is it so bright

Dora: Hola I'm Dora

Riku: WTH ?_? is that

Dora: Como estas?

Riku: what the hell is she saying o-o

Sherlock: I'm a Brit so no clue

Riku: ok only one way to handle this *takes out flame thrower* DIE evil spirit O_O

Sherlock: o_O OMFG you just killed a little girl

Riku: she was using spells on us -

Sherlock: you just killed a LITTLE girl O_O

Riku: lets just go before people show up

Boots: Dora I'm….OMG Dora you killed Dora

Riku: crap a witness…*takes out flame thrower* die evil monkey muhahahahahaha

Sherlock: OMFG you killed a monkey OoO

Riku: he was a witness and just shut up and lets go

Sherlock: …_ *vanishes*

Riku: *vanishes*

With Naruto, Sora and Axel

Axel: I've done it, I've made the cake ^_^

Naruto/Sora: WTH

Naruto: you're supposed to make something for me to get home with

Axel: b-but I want cake v-v

Naruto: *sigh* fine

**Kyuubi: grr this is all stupid, kick his ass till he makes the machine**

Naruto: Kyu chill we'll go home soon

Suddenly in a blinding light made of cookies….Riku and Sherlock Form

Riku: holy shit were back

Sora: *glomps him* yay RIKU ^^

Sherlock: well done chaps

Axel: whatever time to take you home *drags him away*

Riku:…who the hell is that *points at Naruto*

Sora: huh oh my friend Naruto

Riku: eh…Naruto…Naruto oh yeah you're the other idiot

Naruto: who are you calling an idiot -.-#

**Kyuubi: obviously the only idiot is you**

Riku: huh oh no that's what this guy …Sasuke was it, yeah that's what he called you

Naruto: you were in Konoha o-o

Riku: yeah strange place, anyways how the hell did you get here ?_?

Naruto: the key thing brought me back here

Riku: o-o# so….we did all that searching just for the damn thing to be brought back #

Sora: but how is Naruto gonna get home

Riku: Tch idiot simple, use the ring *tosses him the dimension ring*

**Kyuubi: hurry up so we can leave**

Naruto: will you shut up already *puts on the ring*

Riku: ?_? what

Sora: he has voices in his head

Naruto: it's been fun but now its time for me to go on home to Kansas ^^

**Kyuubi:….we live in Konoha idiot**

Riku:…oh Naruto before you the r---

Naruto: *vanishes*

Riku: the ring lands in random places _

Sora: ummm what now

Riku: I doubt we'll be in this fic any more so doesn't matter _

Right now in Suna

Random Person: time to sing a song *takes a deep breath*

**Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where they cut off your ear  
If they don't like your face  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home**

**When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian ---**

Garra: *hit him with a hammer* hey this is Suna you sing the Suna National Anthem O_O you got that

Random Person: x-x r-right sir *falls to the ground out cold*

Kankuro: was it really that serious

Garra: yes this is not freakin Aladdin

20 minutes later

Garra: heh after our off screen 3 day journey we made it to the gates of Suna ^^

Temari: yeah village hidden in the desert great location

Garra: now that we have made it to the gates…we can now truly begin our journey to Konoha

Thus ends day 14. Riku has made it back home but what's gonna happen now that Sasuke is kidnapped and where will Naruto be now that he has left the KH world…and why would Riku kill Dora ?_?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: Please read and Review ^_^ for the sake of the I killed Dora Foundation *holds up donation box*

Sasuke: O_O wow…. And dude why do I have to be kidnapped

TLP: because I want you to o-o duh

Itachi: aww then who is gonna amuse me v-v

Naruto: I will as soon as I get back

**Kyuubi: morons I swear sometimes**

Naruto: Kyu stop being a grouch

TLP: Naru you really need to stop talking to yourself

Garra: yeah least till Shukaku comes in

TLP: eh I might not let you have him

Garra: what you better O_O

TLP: don't threaten me O_O#

Kakashi: $_$ money

TLP: ?_?

Itachi: _ dizzy

TLP: WTH are you talking about ?_?


	16. Sasuke's Day 15 and 16

_Sasuke's Day 15-16_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

Garra the kazekage of Suna, also holder of Shukaku

Temari, Garra's older sis, and wielder of the FAN

Kankuro, Garra's older brother, he be the puppet Master

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 15

Naruto: *looked around* where the hell am I ?_?

**Kyuubi: this place looks really creepy**

Naruto: oh come on don't tell me the great Fox Demon is scared…wait a minute…I'm not a chibi any more o-o hells yeah score one for me ^_^

**Kyuubi: Thank the gods**

Naruto: yes now I can get stoned again

**Kyuubi:…damn it o-o#**

Naruto: it's really dark here…*looks in a mirror that was magically there* dude when did I change into this bad ass leather trench coat

**Kyuubi: I really don't think we should stay =.=**

Naruto: oh come on have a little fun Kyu

**Kyuubi: umm yeah about this Kyu thi---**

Naruto: oh lets go over there *runs off*

**Kyuubi: /-/ why am I stuck with such an idiot**

Agent Smith: Good evening

Naruto: Holy Shit O_O when did you get…wait who the hell is Mr. Anderson

Trinity: Neo we need to get out of here

Naruto: O-o whoa wait what the hell…who is Neo… where the hell am I ?o?

Oracle: Naruto…you are the ONE

Naruto: …the one what ?_?

Oracle: you are the ONE

Naruto: the one WHAT =.=#

**Kyuubi: OMG its like two idiots…please can we just leave**

Naruto: no not until I know the one thing

**Kyuubi:…*sigh***

Trinity: Neo get down *takes out a gun and shoots three bullets*

Naruto: HOLY SHIT *bends backwards in overexgerated slow motion* why the hell am I moving so slow o-o

**Kyuubi: we should just leave **

Naruto: my back hurts x-x *vanishes*

Oracle: he was…not the ONE ^^

Back in Konoha

Sakura: grr I can't believe you idiots lost Sasuke

Kiba: and Naruto

Sakura: yea that idiot too…grr we need to get Sasuke back so he can love me ^^

Kiba:…and Naruto o-o

Sakura: whatever

Tsunade: we need to spilt off, one team go retrieve Sasuke the other to stay and figure a way to find Naruto

Sakura: *jumps up and down* oh me, me I'll go save Sasuke ^_^

Shizune:…that might not be a g---

Tsunade: fine you can go

Shizune: good…idea *sigh*

Tsunade: ok so Sakura, Kakashi and Kiba will go save Sasuke

Shizune: me, Tsunade and Morgan wil lstay here

Garra: we will also help ^_^

Shizune: how the hell did you get here…where are the ANBU guards

Temari: heh there a bit "busy* at the moment

Shizune: OMFG O_O you killed them didn't you

Temari: wait what…no there busy saving an old lady from a cat

Shizune: oh…how did you get here

Garra: we would've been here sooner but we got caught by the Negotiator

Random Girls: Priceline Negotiator

Everyone: =_=#

With orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke

Kabuto: sir I can't believe we took Sasuke

Orochimaru: I can't believe its not butter

Kabuto:…*sigh* anyways we shall take him back to our base, train him in evil awesome jutsu's that will one day kill us ^_^

Orochimaru: that doesn't sound like a smart plan…we could just make him our weak, cute pet ^^

Kabuto: no first plan is better

Orochimaru: but the—

Kabuto: first plan o-o

Orochimaru: oh fine, we'll go with that…glad I thought of it ^^

Kabuto: but…

Orochimaru: yep my awesome plan

Kabuto: *sigh*

Back with naruto and Kyuubi

Naruto: dude…we are so floating man

**Kyuubi: when did you get stoned -.-#**

Naruto: no clue bit it feels good…heh I so want some ramen right now

**Kyuubi: how in the kunai did you become a ninja**

Naruto: that's the same thing Sasuke said…holy shit I think something happened to him

Kuwabara: see told ya I sensed a demon

Kurama: actually I'm the on---

Kuwabara: yep all thanks to me

Hiei:…idiot…now then demon who are you

Naruto: hey Kyu I think there talking to you

Hiei: who the hell is he talking to

Yusuke: damn it kuwabara don't just run off with the others when I'm being almost raped by Keiko

Naruto: *slowly moving away* I think we should leave

**Kyuubi: oh so now you want to leave -.-#**

Naruto: well so far these other worlds are weird

Yusuke: who are you talking to ?_?

Naruto: ummm bye ^^ *vanishes*

Inside Sasuke's Mind (and no it isn't all emo, despair and makes you wanna off yourself)

Priest: do you Sasuke take Sakura as your wife

Sasuke: _ do I take wh oas my what

Priest: Sakura….as…your wife o.O

Sasuke: X-x *passed out*

Sakura:…we'll take that as a yes ^^

Priest: no…I think we should wait

Naruto: ha even in his dreamsyou still don't win o-o

Kakashi: dude why are we all here

Itachi: yeah even I'm in his dreams

Naruto:…no I think this is one of his nightmares

Sakura: how is it a nightmare…he's getting married to me

Everyone:….*crikets chirping*

Naruto: yeah that just proves it

Sakura: O_O#

Naruto: if he's marrying you and Itachi is here then tis a nightmare

Kakashi: shouldn't we be worried

Itachi: nah I mean all he did was faint

Kakashi: yeah but he's been out for a good amount of time

Sakura: maybe a kiss of love will wake him up

Itachi:…ok Naruto go kiss him

Sakura/Naruto: WTH ?_?#

Sakura: why the hell is Naruto kissing him…Sasuke is my true love

Itachi: *cracked up laughing* hahahahahaha….*stops laughing* oh wait you were serious

Sakura: -.-#

Naruto: *blushing*

Sakura: hmph fine Naruto Kiss him

Naruto: I'd rather not

Kakashi: kiss him or else

Naruto: or else what

Itachi: no more Bleach

Naruto: O_O y-you sick bastards…fine I'll kiss him, but only to save Bleach

Kakashi: *takes out camcorder*

Naruto: #_# *goes over to Sasuke* stupid bastard

Sasuke: x-x#...*twitches*

Naruto: *leans down*

Priest: *plays romantic music*

Naruto:….o-o#

Itachi: *takes out some popcorn* you can do IT *_*

Naruto: o-o## (closes his eyes and kisses him*

Kakashi: *keeps recording* I smell a Disney Classic

Sasuke: *opens his eyes*…^^

Sakura: what the fudge ripple ice cream O_O Bull Shit

Itachi: heh that was funn "Sasuke is my true love" heh classic

Naruto: *pulled away blushing*…

Sasuke: *sits up and looks around*…WTH are you people doing in my dreams O_O##

Everyone: =_=##

Sasuke: get the hell out my dreams

Outside of the dreamland

Kabuto: I think Sasuke is having a seziure

Orochimaru: what makes you say that

Kabuto:…well for one he's twitching and foaming at the mouth

Orochimaru: come on he's emo…this is just a way to get attention

Sasuke: x-x *foaming at the mouth*

Thus ends Day 15, seems Naruto is getting ever closer to getting home..but is he really the ONE and what did Sasuke eat before getting kidnapped tsk tsk…well as we can see things are getting badass for the Naru crew

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

Garra the kazekage of Suna, also holder of Shukaku

Temari, Garra's older sis, and wielder of the FAN

Kankuro, Garra's older brother, he be the puppet Master

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 16

Kabuto: ok sir I really think something's wrong with Sasuke…

Sasuke: *hanging from a tree* heh I'm the dark emo spider man (If you haven't seen Spiderman 3 then this might not make sense)

Orochimaru: again just an emo asking for attention

Kabuto: I think that hit affected his brain -.-

Orochimaru: OMG fine then just hit him again or something

Kabuto: yes sir *grabs wooden plank*…

Inside the Power Rangers Tower

Tsunade: ok now then we contact each other via ninja chat zone

Everyone; right ^^

Tsunade: then lets spilt up then, Team Sake to the PETANinja's lair *starts walking*

Shizune:….*sigh*

Morgan: *follows with the others*

Sakura: ok team cherry lets go save Sasuke ^_^

Everyone who's left:… =.= *follows her out of Konoha*

Kankuro: why do we have a stupid name

Kakashi: because our leader is issued

Sakura: O_O# I heard that

Kiba: well it's true

Sakura: keep this up and I'll make ye walk the plank

Kiba: dude were ninja's not pirates -.-

Sakura: think again matey

Kiba: *looks down* O_O WTH when did I change clothes *is now wearing a pirate outfit*

Kakashi: ummm yeah when did we get a chip ?_?

Sakura: damn it stop questioning the laws of anime…things have always been like this, so Kakashi go steer the ship, Kiba get to the crows nest and Kankuro…map out our course

Kakashi: umm sure why not *walks off*

Kiba: why do I have to go up there *pouts*

Kankuro: for that matter how do you expect a chibi to steer this chip

Sakura: your right…Kankuro you being the only normal sized person will go steer the ship

Kankuro:…Tch fine *walks off*

Sakura: heheh soon my love, once I save you you'll see that we were meant to be heheheheh

Kiba: *steps back* someone has mental stalker issues *takes the elevator up to the crows nest*

With Team Sake

Garra: really can't believe you lost both the emo and my Naruto

Temari: I'm still trying to figure out why were here

Tsunade: is it really that hard to figure out…

Garra: because Naruto is in danger…I don't care much for the emo

Shizune: ok we need to get the computers ready

Morgan: *setting up the computer*

Shizune: so Batman doesn't mind us using his equipment

Morgan: oh Alfred is covering for me…so its all good ^^

Tsunade: good….good =u=

Garra: *plays creepy bad guy music* muhahahahahaha

Everyone: O_O ummm

Garra: what ?_?

Tsunade: umm yeah anyways everyone on to the Ninja room ^^

On the Ninja Chat Zone

_SakeLover, Shizu-Chan and SasuLover have logged in_

SasuLover: hey what's going on there, you guys find that idiot

Shizu-Chan: nope not yet…you guys get to Sasuke

SasuLover: umm no the sea be a treacherous gal

SakeLover:…umm yeah

_PETAChibi, Stoned2DaMax, OroWantsURBody and Ramen4Life have logged in_

SakeLover: Naruto WTF where the hell are you O_O

PETAChibi: yeah were all looking for you

Ramen4life: yeah I'm not sure where I am…nut I'm lost

Stoned2DaMax: Orochimaru why the hell are you on

OroWantsURBody: I'm lonely v-v

Stoned2DaMax:…

SasuLover: just wait you creepy pedo, were coming for Sasuke

Ramen4Life: whoa what happened to Sasuke O_O

Stoned2DaMax: he got kidnapped by Orochimaru

OroWantsURBody: ^_^ yep and soon I will have his body

Ramen4life:…WTH were you guys doing…did you just let him kidnap Sasuke

PETAChibi:….=.=

Stoned2DaMax:…

Ramen4Life: -.-#

SasuLover: don't worry; I'm on my way to save Sasuke

Ramen4Life: really…really you guys =.=

_Stoned2DaMax and Ramen4Life and Shizu-Chan have logged off_

Off the Chat Zone…with Naruto

**Kyuubi: so the emo was kidnapped**

Naruto: yep by Orochimaru…this means only one thing

**Kyuubi: that we have to leave him be ^^ and take over the world**

Naruto: no…we have to save him duh

**Kyuubi: in case you haven't noticed we aren't in any position to save anyone**

Naruto: what makes you say that *is tied up and being carried through the jungle*

**Kyuubi: o-o##**

With Team Pedo

Orochimaru: ha like they can find my ultra cool secret hideout

Kabuto: sir were hiding in a bush o-o

Orochimaru: yep ultra secret hide out ^^

Sasuke: *sits up* x-x oh god what the hell hit me

Orochimaru: a spear ^^

Sasuke: *twitches* WTF how did I get here

Kabuto: we kidnapped you

Orochimaru: yes so we can have your body

Kabuto: +.+ whoa that just you not me

Sasuke: *scooting away* don't think my idiots will stand for this

Kabuto: ya know they basically let us take you

Orochimaru: besides we have something you want *smirks*

Sasuke: such as…I mean listen I'm rich, good looking, and women already have a fan club in my honor…what could you possibly have that I already have

Orochimaru: love and friendship ^o^

Kabuto/Sasuke: -.p##

Sasuke: already have that idiot

Kabuto: *smirks* then how about power…to defeat your brother

Sasuke: no tha--- wait what power ?_?

Kabuto: like I said power to defeat your brother

Orochimaru: yeah we'll train you to be the ONE

Random person: *runs in* There can be only ONE O-O *runs off*

Neo: *comes in* yeah and that one is ME O_O *vanishes*

Everyone:….o_O

Orochimaru: anyways we'll train you to be powerful, try to take over your body and force you to be more emo and antisocial

Sasuke: hmm more emo you say…oh yeah and the power ^^ yes I'll do it

Kabuto: wow seriously I mean you're leaving your home and everything

Sasuke: so…more emo

Kabuto: loved ones…friends o-o

Sasuke: more EMO o-o

Orochimaru: then its settled now sign this contract…in your BLOOD ^^ 8holds out contract*

Sasuke: yeah, yeah *signs the contract*

Kabuto: *takes it* ok things look to be in order

Orochimaru: *grabs Sasuke and bites his neck* mmm fruity

Sasuke: HOLY SHIT WTF O_O

Kabuto: ^^ part of the contract

Sasuke:…I feel it -.- the power of the EMO OuO

Kabuto: ummm yeah let's go then

Thus ends Day 16. Sasuke has now joined the bad guys….Sakura has become crazy with wanting to save her true love…and now Naruto is even more kidnapped

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: OMFG this took sooo long to type up…my arm hurts

Sasuke: that's your own fault for combining the days

TLP: O_O# shut up *grabs hammer and drops it* whaaa too heavy to hold

Itachi: hey when am I coming back in *pouts*

Kakashi: for that matter what's up with all the people coming in

TLP: damn it stop questioning me O_O

Naruto: *still tied up* aren't you forgetting something o-o

TLP: oh your right…ahem please read and review for the sake of my arm *holds up box of arms*

Naruto: …o-o# I didn't mean that…untie my damn it

Sasuke: *picks him up* umm not just yet *runs off with Naruto*

TLP/Itachi/Kakashi: o-o….umm ok well please read and review ^_^


	17. Sasuke's Day Speical 4: A Day in WLSFC

_Sasuke's Day Special 4: A Day in the WLSFC_

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day Special 4: A Day in the WLSFC

Today we shall take special notice in a very special club where fangirls, rapists, and yes stalkers alike can take refuge for one mans love, a man of epic status. That man of course is Sasuke Emo Uchiha

Sakura: ah I can't wait, today is another day to admire Sasuke-kun from afar ^o^

Ino: Tch idiot we have a meeting today *rolls her eyes*

Sakura: aww v-v that's true *sighs* another time my love

Ino: besides like Sasuke wants to see bill board brow, when he has sexy me to stare at

Sakura: ha like he cares for Ino-pig *smirks*

Ino: hmph you're the pig *runs off*

Sakura: grr get back here O_O *runs after her*

Elsewhere in the Land of Emoy Goodness

AKA SASUKE LAND

Sasuke: *sneezes*

Naruto: you're not blessed

Sasuke: tha---damn it stop doing that

Naruto: ahahahah all the time

Sasuke: just cook breakfast dobe

Naruto: hmph teme

Back with Sakura and Ino

Ino: were here an entire building dedicated to my Sasuke ^_^

Sakura: *panting* y-your….Sa-Sasuke heh….as if

Ino: heh Sasuke isn't gonna want a girl who can't even run ^o^

Sakura:… O_O *heads inside*

Ino: heh one for me and negative one for bill board brow *follows her inside*

Random entrance guard: stop in the name of Sasu love, those who don't believe in our emo god may not enter

Sakura; and I am willing to chase my emo till the ends of time ^^

Ino: and I as well ^^

Random entrance guard: *smirks* then welcome to heaven *opens the doors*

(Now I will describe this room in simple words…..its covered in the Uchiha family crest, random pictures of Sasuke – that professional Sasuke stalkers took- pieces of Sasuke's clothing….basically its just Sasuke lover heaven)

Ino: *puts on cloak with Sasuke's face on it* oh it's good to be in the safe home ^o^

Sakura: agreed….omg look it's May and Dawn

Ino: OMFG really OoO

Dawn: hey fellow Sasuke lovers ^-^

Ino/Sakura: *hyperventilating* ….

May: Dawn what'd you do =.=

Dawn: I didn't do anything o_O omg calm down

Sakura: OMFG its May *faints* x-x

Dawn:…*looks at May*

May: shit dude every time we come to these meetings it's like this

Ino: *calms down* ok I'm good now

Dawn: that's good….looks like your friend fainted

Ino: heh that's cause bill board brow can't handle a thing

Sakura: *jumps up* I can so handle anything O_O

Dawn/May: *move back* oooo sounds like a challenge

Ino: oh it is *smirks*

Sakura: bring it on Ino-pig

Ino: oh its already brought *holds up a box* see I brought it ^_^

Sakura:….right *takes slip of paper from the box*

Ino: well read it

Sakura: O_O get a lock of hair from Sasuke

Everyone in the room, and even those in outer space who are Sasuke fan girls: *le gasp* that….that OMFG *faint* x-x

Ino: no one can complete that challenge

Dawn: yeah not even I or May could do it

Sakura: *bits her lip* well I'm the ultimate Sasuke fan girl….so I will get a lock of his hair *grins with awesome glowing background of utter awesomeness*

May: *sniffles* so….so brave and inspiring

Dawn: yeah go for it girlfriend ^_^ you can so totally do it

Sakura: hells yeah I can *runs out the building*

May: she is soo gonna fail -.-

Everyone: yep =.=

In the Home of Emo

AKA SASUKE'S HOUSE

Naruto: you've been sneezing all day non stop

Misty: probably cause it's a WLSFC meeting today

Sasuke: sh-shut up *sneezes* damn girls

Naruto: well jeez don't get mad

Misty: get glad…trash bags that is

Naruto: LOL

Sasuke: -.-# shut the hell up

Misty: jeez you're mean

Naruto: see what I mean

Sasuke: *glares* I will kill you both o-o

Misty/Naruto: *scoot back*

Sasuke: wait….my stalker fangirl senses are tingling

Naruto: the what ?_?

Sasuke:…*sigh* idiot

Misty: *takes out poke ball* do we need to worry

Sasuke: probably not ^_^ I've got traps set up all around the mansion

Misty/Naruto: we know o-o#

Outside the house

Sakura: why the hell does he have this many freakin traps *pulls herself out of a hole* god damn traps

Back inside of the Darkness

Naruto: *making tea and look outside the window*…dudes its Sakura

Sasuke: not surprised -.-

Misty:…wow it looks like she's making it through the traps

Sasuke:…damn it

Naruto: hey Sasuke should we be worried

Sasuke: about….

Misty: oh I don't know, maybe the fact that girl has a freakin CHAINSAW

Sasuke:….O_O

Naruto: *hears the chainsaw* ummm maybe we should hide

Misty: knew the day would come when fangirl love would turn into crazy killer love

Naruto: then we need to hide *grabs the tea and runs off*

Sasuke: -.-# idiot *follows*

Misty: crazy girl *hides in the pantry*

Naruto: omg….omg I don't know where to hide

Sasuke: *ran past him* tch sucks to be you then dobe

Naruto: *threw a cup of tea at him* shut the hell up teme

Outside in Crazy Town

Sakura: must get lock of HAIR *starts the chainsaw* _ muhahahahahaha *uses chainsaw to break down the door*

Inside Food Land with Misty

Misty: *hiding inside of a large cereal box* ^u^ no ones gonna find me here *eats some cereal* yum the taste you can see

With Naruto…and Sasuke

Sasuke: damn it thanks to you were trapped….in the freakin bathroom

Naruto: hey not my fault…you're the one always teasing me -.-#

**Kyuubi: you two are so gonna die ^^**

Naruto: baka if I die the you die as well

**Kyuubi: oh yeah that's right….damn**

Sasuke: will you shut up Naruot…jeez

Naruto: look who's talking O_O##

Sasuke: *tapes his mouth shut*

Naruto: OxO….

With Sakura and the undercover sistah Misty

Sakura: *looks around the kitchen* where could my emo lover be *carrying scissors and an axe*

Misty: *stays hidden in the pantry* holy mother poke ball shit this girl is carrying scissors o_o

Sakura: *chops up the table* come out come out wherever you are my love _

Misty: O_O she has weapons OMFG I am going to die

Sakura: *slams axe on a bottle of ketchup*….ew now its on the axe…better clean it off in the bathroom

Misty: she killed something….X_X *fainted*

With the bathroom Duo

Sasuke: she's in the house…better not have broken anything

Naruto: _were about to be killed and all you care about is material things…_ OxO

Sasuke: ok I'm going to let you go, so shut the hell up got it

Naruto: *nods*

Sasuke: good *moves away*

Naruto: *rips the tape off* freakin ouch, we are so gonna die -.-

Sasuke: we are not gonna die, jeez so dramatic

Naruto: well Misty is gonna die

Sasuke: yeah pretty much

Naruto:…omg did you hear that

Sasuke: yeah sounds like my table being chopped up O_O##

Naruto: O_O###....

Sasuke: what ?_?

Naruto:….something's coming this way o-o

Sasuke: shit we need to hide *jumps in the shower*

Naruto: *follows and closes the curtain* Sasu-kun….if we die then there's something I need to tell you *blushes* I just don't know how to say it

(Can just see the yaoi fangirls minds coming up with perverted ideas)

Sasuke: _omg this is the moment _Naruto it's ok, I know already *grabs his hand* and I feel the same way

Naruto: wow so you're ok with me selling pictures of you on eBay

Sasuke: *drops his hands*….O_O#

Naruto: heh heh surprise ^^*

Sasuke: *grabs shampoo bottle and whacks him on the head*…sshhh be quiet

Naruto: rubs his head* oowww

Sakura: *comes in* damn it where is Sasuke hiding *sets axe on the sink*

Naruto/Sasuke: O_O _HOLY SHIT there's blood on the axe_

Sasuke: _OMG she killed Misty_

Naruto: _she was so young _*sniffles*

Sakura:….was that a sniffle

Sasuke: *glares at Naruto*

**Kyuubi: nice going idiot**

Sakura: *looks at the shower* could it be my Sasuke hiding behind curtain number one

Bob Barker: now Sakura you can choose curtain one or you can have a brand new boat

Sakura: how the hell did you get here…?_?

Bob Barker:…listen just choose

Sasuke/Naruto: _take the boat sweet merciful…_

Sakura: I'll take curtain one ^^

Naruto/Sasuke: _….damn it_

Somewhere in the background scary music begins to play

Naruto/Sasuke: _where the hell is that music coming from _O_O *looks around*

Sakura: grabs the curtain* let's see who's behind this curtain *rips the curtain open*

Sasuke/Naruto: *scream like little girls* OoO

1 Hour Later

Misty/Sakura: hahahahahahah man

Sasuke: shut the hell up, it's not funny

Naruto: yeah we thought she killed you o-o

Misty: well this has been a fun visit ^^

Sakura: yeah, oh I need to get back ^_^ thanks for the hair Sasuke *waves and runs out the house*

Sasuke: like I was gonna say no while she still had that axe and chainsaw

Naruto/Misty: *laugh nervously* agreed

Naruto: *hears a scream*…must've fallen in another trap

Back at the WLSFC

Sakura: hey I'm back *sighed*

Ino: Tch looks like you got nothing

Sakura:….yeah or I got this *holds up lock of Sasuke's hair* yeah what now Ino pg

Everyone: OMFG O_O

Dawn: she got….

May: a piece of

Ino: Sasuke's

Everyone: HAIR

May: maybe she is the one

Dawn: the ultimate fangirl

Ino: let's PARTY ^_^

Thus ends Sasuke's Day Special 4: A day in the WLSFC, in the Sakura proved just how crazy she is about her Sasuke emo love...thing and we all got a great awesome laugh, and a mistaken confession from Naru-chan all in all great day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: OMFG done typing ^^

Sasuke: why is it always my hair in danger

Itachi: how come I wasn't in this

TLP:…A day in the WLSFC

Itachi: and

Sasuke: idiot

Sakura/Ino/May/Dawn: OMFG ITS SASUKE *running towards him*

Sasuke: HOLY SHIT O_O *runs away screaming*

TLP/Itachi: *watch the herds run by*

TLP: wanna do the honor

Itachi: sure ^^ ahem please read and Review for the sake of my calculators *holds up box of calculators*

TLP: good job

Naruto: yeah bout time we brought that back

Sasuke: *runs by* HELP ME DAMN IT O_o


	18. Sasuke's Day 17 and 18

_Sasuke's Day 17-18_

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reporter for Fake Ninja News

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 17

Kakashi: we've been on this ship for 3 days…off screen…are we there yet -.-

Sakura: damn it we aren't there yet

Kankuro: yeah maybe if you had charted our course properly we'd have been there by now

Kakashi: well….shut up hmph

Kiba: *sleeping in the crows nest*

Everyone: ….*growling*

With Team Sake

Morgan: still no signal on Naruto

Temari: if your god…why the hell can't you find him

Morgan: *glares*…I'll smite you that's why

Garra: guys lets stop being retarded…I've got a lock on something

Shizune: is it Naruto-kun

Garra: if it was don't you'd think I'd be jumping for joy

Everyone:…umm no not really

Garra: Touché. And IDK it could be him or not

Tsunade: let's pray it is *starts typing*

Shizune: ok let's lock on the coordinates

With Naruto the Jungle man…swinging from a rubber band

Naruto: come on Kyu these people aren't bad…I mean look they put me in this nice pot to bathe

**Kyuubi: …there putting carrots in here o-o**

Naruto: duh to make me smell nice ^^

**Kyuubi: Naruto there trying to eat you**

Naruto: what makes you say that ?-?

**Kyuubi: omg we are going to die O-O##**

Naruto: hm wonder why they keep adding salt

**Kyuubi: oh god, oh god this idiot is gonna get me killed C-C**

Naruto: hey Kyu I think they might be trying to eat us

**Kyuubi: o-o… no, noooo really Naruto, ya think**

Naruto: yeah pretty much

**Kyuubi: ….*growls***

Naruto: we should leave

Tribal people: muhahahahah like we'd let you leave, your our dinner

Naruto: I don't think it's sanitary to eat people

Tribal leader: listen we're starving, so shut up so we can cook you

Naruto: well if you're hungry, then go buy some ramen ^^

**Kyuubi: -.- why merciful god why**

Tribal leader: ….ok lets shut him up and roast him

Unknown person: n-n-noooo I-I refuse t-to let you k-kill N-Naruto-k-kun

**Kyuubi: wow that's a shock, someone cares….oh wait its just Hinata**

Naruto: hey Hinata, how'd you get here ^-^

Hinata: _OMFG Naruto is talking to me _*faints* x-x

**Kyuubi: yeah great help she was…**

Naruto: hmm so how long will it take to cook me

Tribal leader: well not that long, want us to kill you first

Naruto: may as well…not like I'm gonna be saved *shrugs*

Tribal leader: ok well let me help you out

**Kyuubi:….really**

Naruto: *grabs spear and knocks out the leader* oh yeah what now *hops out of the pot*

**Kyuubi: oh IDK maybe the other ten thousand tribe people **

Naruto: oh yeah….shit *grabs Hinata and runs* gonna die gonna die

**Kyuubi: ya know we can always leave her back there**

Naruto: no ma---woman is left behind

**Kyuubi: come on who's gonna miss her**

Naruto: dude she's like my only fangirl

**Kyuubi:…that's true, guess we have to save her then else you'll have no one**

Naruto: see now yo---wait was that an insult

Suddenly a super awesome bright pink creature lands in front of them

Naruto: O_O OMFG it's the pink power ranger

Pink Ranger: yes I've been called upon to help you ^^

With Team Crazy stalker

Sakura: ok someone tell me how the hell did this happen *tied up in the middle of a ship*

Kakashi: what part…..how we suddenly became pirates, or maybe how the hell we got ambushed by another ship -.-

Sakura: Kakashi shut the hell up…we still have Kiba to save us….

Kankuro: …we are so screwed

Sakura/Kakashi: yep pretty much *sighed*

Jack Sparrow: Allo loves

Sakura: who the hell are you ?_?

Jack Sparrow: why I'm the infamous

Kankuro: OMFG its Johnny Depp O_O

Sakura/Kakashi: …. -.-#

With Naruto, Hinata and Kyuubi

Naruto: ok we're safe… luckily I managed to build this tree house ^^

**Kyuubi: WTH you FOUND this tree house**

Naruto: yep built it with my own two awesome hands

**Kyuubi: *sigh***

Naruto: now then how to get out of here

**Kyuubi: why don't you just use the ring -.-#**

Naruto:… cause I may have lost it…

**Kyuubi: O-O## you DID WHAT **

Naruto: sorry it must've slipped off when I grabbed Hinata

**Kyuubi: so…were stuck here**

Naruto: maybe….^^ at least we have each other

**Kyuubi: 0.o O….M….G**

Naruto: that or the pink ranger can help us

**Kyuubi: *twitches* there was no pink ranger you idiot**

Naruto: yes there was

**Kyuubi: no that was your high induced self making it up o-o###**

With Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto

Kabuto: great my package is here ^_^

Orochimaru: ooo is it for me, huh is it for me ^-^

Kabuto: umm no its not…idiot

Orochimaru: aww…so what is it

Kabuto: a potion to return us to our normal sizes

Sasuke: bout damn time…tch can't be truly emo in this stupid yet adorable form

Orochimaru: or….we could sell it ^^ *takes the potion*

Kabuto: sir we are not going to sell/trade or anything else your sugar induced mind may think of

Orochimaru: v-v aww fine

Sasuke: snatches the potion and drinks some* mmm its emoy delicious ^^

Random kids/ Orochimaru: the taste you can see ^^

Kabuto/Sasuke:….

Thus ends Day 17

So love it, Hate it, Think its Alright….Tell me I need feedback people ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Hinata the shy, somewhat unneeded girl who stalks Naruto…and is his only fangirl

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 18

Naruto: ok we've gone through a lot of plans and so far…they all involve me being killed

**Kyuubi: hey worked for me…but wait how the hell did the girl get here**

Naruto: IDK….my bff Jill

Hinata: *wakes up* eh w-where a-am I…w-what happened

Naruto: Tree house and you "tried" to save me

Hinata: oh…w-what are w-we gonna d-do now

Naruto: try to find a way out of here

**Kyuubi: ask her how she got here**

Naruto: ok I will jeez

Hinata: are y-you t-talking t-to the K-Kyuubi ?-?

Naruto: Kyuubi: _How the hell…_

**Kyuubi: oh yeah she stalks you on a daily basis**

Naruto:…umm yeah Hinata

Hinata: so how are we gonna leave

Naruto: IDK…how the hell did you get here

Hinata: um w-w-with my a-a-awesome RING OF POWER ^w^

Naruto/Kyuubi: O_o….

**Kyuubi: I think we should leave her**

Naruto: _I agree _so umm can this ring get us home

Hinata: I t-t-think s-so…b-but I dropped it

Naruto/Kyuubi: O_O###....

Naruto: that's ok O_O# we'll just find another way

**Kyuubi: the hell we will O-O##**

With Super Awesome Sake Team

Tsunade: ok I seriously can't believe this -.-

Garra: listen I said sorry…and it was a huge ass bug o-o

Temari: one it was a freakin butterfly

Garra: that was trying to KILL ME _o_

Everyone: ….O_O#

Morgan: why the hell did you have to use your sand coffin…now the computers are broken

Temari: two we can't find Naruto anymore

Garra: it was a freakin evil butterfly

Temari: three it was freakin PINK for kunai's sake

Garra: Pink is an evil color O_O…I mean look at Sakura

Everyone:…true

Meanwhile on Team Stalk----I mean Sakura

Sakura: *sneezes* ooo Sasuke must be talking nice things about me

Kakashi: lol…oh you were serious

Sakura: …. *glares*

Intercom: Hello this is---umm no the authoress and I'm here to inform you that the captain of this ship has been…killed

Kankuro: O….M….F….G NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *deep breath* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi/Sakura: holy shit on a book I'm deaf -.-

Intercom: yeah same here…anyways new captain is coming sooo laterz

Kankuro: *still screaming*

Neji: OMG will you please shut the hell up O_O#

Kiba: *lands on the ship* OMG I heard Johnny Depp was here ^^

Kakashi/Sakura: fudge…

Neji: he's dead o-o

Kiba:….o-o *hyperventilating* OMFG…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kankuro:….*joins in* OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji/Sakura/Kakashi:….O_O#

Neji: damn it

We'll just switch to Itachi while Kiba and Kankuro work out their issues ^^#

Itachi: heh Tobi be a GOOD boy and fetch me some apple juice

Tobi: ^^ Tobi is a good boy *runs off*

Hidan: for shame on your heathen soul Itachi

Itachi: ?_? What did I do

Deidara: abusing Tobi for your on sake o-o

Itachi:…haven't you tried to kill him

Deidara: *cough* that's beside the point… -.-

Itachi: hey if he wants to be a good boy then he should be happy to bring me juice

Everyone: O_O##

Itachi: ?_?# what

Sasori: there's a saying "The evil that grows, his blindness will show"

Itachi…there's no such saying…is there

Sasori: umm no not really

Itachi: thought so

Ok enough of them…With Naruto

Naruto: ok maybe I can use my awesome slightly girlish charm to get us out of here

Hinata/Kyuubi: the what ?_?

Naruto: *takes out a compact mirror* its time to access my true power ^_^

Hinata: *backs away* O_O N-Naruto

Kyuubi: sweet I get to come out ^^

Announcer: the following scenes would mentally rape yo so we cut it from the story ^-^

Commercial Break

Host: HOLY Pineapple ^^ I just had a cupcake…wait were filming, shit ---umm hey are you tired of having watches that don't represent leaf village then here take a look at this ^w^

Random emo kid: is this emo con ?_?

Host: no…it isn't

Random emo kid: *sniffles* damn it I fail at map quest *runs off crying*

Host: …. -.- umm yeah since we don't have our kid, lets get back to the show ^^##

Back to Naruto

Naruto: *pulls off super special sailor Moon pose* whoa wait where's my sparkling background -.- *drops the pose*

Random worker: sorry Uzamaki-san *rolls in sparkle background*

Naruto: thanks now get the hell out my light

Random worker: o-o## *walks off*

Naruto: ahem I AM *pulls off super special sailor moon pose* Sailor Kitsune =^w^=

Kyuubi: this isn't my power O_O…. *screams in Spanish*

Hinata: …. *faints* x-x

With Sasuke

Sasuke: _My retarded blonde senses are tingling_ …. *turns TV on* wonder what's on

With Team We R Angry with Garra

Temari: ok from the damage and sand…2 days to fix this

Garra: *tied up in a corner* freakin issued people tch tied me up _o_#

Shizune: off screen

Temari: I'm sorry…but this will be on screen

Everyone: *le gasp*

Tsunade: b-but…then we won't be in the story

Morgan: for like 3 chapters

Shizune: damn it…wait why can't Morgan fix it

Morgan: I'm god not a miracle worker

Everyone: ?_?

Morgan:…what

3 minutes later

Morgan: *is also tied up*

Garra: …

Thus ends Day 18.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: my hands hurt from typing

Garra: you've been gone for a while so don't complain

TLP: I had homework and I was sick

Sasuke: tch idiot

TLP: what was that emo kid?

Sasuke: rainbows and puppies o-o

TLP:…that's creepy

Naruto: why am I wearing a skirt?

Sasuke/Itachi/Orochimaru: cause you look hot in girl clothes

Naruto/TLP: …. XP

TLP: ok let's never mention that moment…ever

Naruto: agreed


	19. Sasuke's Day 19

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzamaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Hinata the shy, somewhat unneeded girl who stalks Naruto…and is his only fangirl

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

Singing

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 19

Neji: ok so we're all done with the screaming

Kiba/Kankuro: *tied up with tape over their mouth* OxO

Sakura: we're in search of my kidnapped lover ^-^

Neji: who…. ?-?

Sakura: my lover o_o

Neji: I thought potential ra---

Kiba/Kakashi: *shake their heads*

Neji: I mean who's your lover

Sakura: O_O its Sasuke

Neji:…. Oh…..yeah him

Sakura: WTH does that "Oh" mean O_O#

Neji: nothing…I mean it's just….I thought Sasuke hated you

Sakura:….heh…..hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe ^o^

Neji: o_O

Kakashi: dead man walking….

Sakura: *twitches while laughing psychotically*

Neji: o_0

Sakura: *walks torwards him* Sasuke-kun LOVES me right….I mean why would he HATE ME O_O#

Neji: *backing away* ummm I'm gonna go…over there

Sakura: *in a corner* Sasuke-kun loves me 0-0 *giggles crazily* oh yes he does

Kakashi:… umm so lets get sailing ^^#

Switching Over to Sailor Kitsune

Naruto: now once I find my Fox Time Staff we can leave ^-^

Hinata: x-x *still out cold*

**Kyuubi: ….why…..why me *sniffles***

Naruto: Tch jealous *looks around* now where's my staff…

**Kyuubi: j-jusy why a girls outfit…why**

Naruto: duh I look smexy as a girl ^_^

**Kyuubi:…… I hate you….so much right now**

Hinata: *starting to wake up* w-w-what happened

Naruto: oh you fainted *looks behind the TV* nope not there

Hinata: _N-Naruto-kun's dressed in girl clothes…._ *faints* X_X

Naruto: oh come on, not again with the fainting o-o#

**Kyuubi: don't blame her….you're dressed up as a girl for popcorn's sake**

Naruto: and….

**Kyuubi: retardation goes a long way….**

Naruto: …what does that mean ?_? aww who cares, gotta have my pops

**Kyuubi: what ?-?**

Naruto: leggo my eggo ^-^ *looks around*

**Kyuubi: *bangs his head on the bars* why**

With Team Sake

Tsunade: man this computer fixing is a lot of work *sitting in a chair, eating pie*

Everyone: ….O_O#

Tsunade: what….it is….

Temari: we're the ones doing all the work

Tsunade: hey I'm the Hokage, I've got other things to do o-o

Shizune: you don't even do that work o-o

Tsunade: hm good point….I'm still hokage

Everyone: O_O#

Tsunade: what…

Temari: you're next to get tied up o-o

Garra: damn it untie me now

Shizune: not after you destroyed the computer

Garra: it was EVIL O_O my god I said sorry

Shizune: it was a PINK BUTTERFLY

Garra: ….*mumbles*

Morgan: then why am I tied up o-o

Temari: cause your annoying

With the Giligan Team

Sakura: so Neji why are you on the Sea

Neji: I lost my cousin Hinata. She vanished….some time that I heard Naruto vanished

Kakashi: hmmm she was probably stalking him

Neji: more than likely she was *sigh*

Choji: hey Neji where's all the food *comes out from below the deck*

Neji:… I hid it

Choji: where cause I went through my junk stash

Neji: Choji the food is for the journey

Ino: *comes down from the crows nest* damn it Choji stop trying to eat all the food

Sakura: grrr *glares* Ino-pig

Ino: bill-board brow *glares* WTH are you doing here

Sakura: to go rescue my true love

Ino: heh bet he ran away from your bill board brow

Sakura: *glares*

Ino: *glares back*

Kakashi: *sighs* this will be a long….long journey

Back to Sake Team

Temari: OMFG this is impossible grrrr

Shikamaru: *sighed* this is troublesome…all of you are disturbing my nap

Temari: eh Shikamaru howl ong have you been here

Shikamaru: I was sleeping in the closet…

Shizune: si you've been here the entire time

Shikamaru: yea….

Tsunade: why the hell didn't you come help us

Shikamaru: it was too troublesome

Everyone: …O_O#

Shikamaru: well it was

With Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto

Kabuto: sir how long should we let him stay in front of the TV….watching Spongebob ?_?

Sasuke: how the hell should I know…..

Orochimaru: I love Spongebob and his square pants ^-^

Sasuke/Kabuto: o-o# idiot

Kabuto: sir we need to start training Sasuke

Orochimaru: later, Patrick just started copying Spongebob ^-^

Kabuto: ….*sighed* sir we can record this….and you've seen this episode….20 times

Sasuke: OMG Patrick ends up with a trophy *destroys the TV*….

Kabuto: …O_O

Orochimaru: o-o w-w-why v-v *runs off crying*

Sasuke:…WTH

Kabuto: why do you know that O_O

Sasuke:…s-shut up *walks off* stupid dobe

With Naruto

Naruto: *sneezes* did someone just talk about me….^_^ bet it was Sakura-chan

**Kyuubi: hah not if you were the last guy on earth**

Naruto:…shut up, she loves me….I just know it ^-^

With Sakura

Sakura: *shivers*

Ino: what's wrong

Sakura: I feel as though an idiot thinks I love them…bleh

Thus ends Day 19

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: WOOT back in and done with 19 :P

Naruto: why do I have to wear girl clothes

Sasuke/Itachi/Orochimaru: cause you look hot

TLP/Naruto:…..creepy moment

Sasuke: *grabs Naruto and runs off* mine

Itachi: get back here we need Kyuubi *chases him*

Orochimaru: Sasuke my love *follows*

TLP: ummm well Please Read and Review…for the sake of tree's *holds up a box of tree's*

Naruto: damn it help me O_O

TLP: …..


	20. Sasuke's Day 20

_A Little Intro_

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzumaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Hinata the shy, somewhat unneeded girl who stalks Naruto…and is his only fangirl

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

Neji cousin to one shy Hinata

Shikamaru Konoha's laziest cloud watching troublesome ninja

The Sand Sibs: Gaara best sand castle builder on the sand side, Temari most bad-ass kunoichi to ever weild a giant weapon, Kankuro….yeah just there

The Akatsuki which holds: Kisame (the fish), Deidara (the smexy blonde bomb), Sasori (the puppet master), Hidan (dogma's bitch), Pain (god obsessed weirdo), Konan (paper girl), Tobi (resident idiot), And Kakuzu (money obsessed freak), and Zetsu (the plant….)

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

Singing

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut off

XXXXXXX_X__XX_XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 20

Itachi: I think we've gotten lost Kisame

Kisame: what makes you say that?

Itachi: oh I don't know… the fact your sword sucked all the chakra from my chakra induced map…

Kisame: look he was hungry ok o-o

Itachi: yeah well now we're lost o-o# so good job

Kisame: ya know being an angsty biznetch isn't gonna help…and for that how do you get lost trying to get back to your own village o-o

Itachi: ….shut up and go find us some of you cousins to eat

Kisame: …o_o#

Itachi: what ?-?

Kisame: *shakes his head*

Itachi: tells me o_o

Kisame: *walks off*

Itachi: *blinked*…fine don't tell me…hmph I didn't want to know anyways -.-

3 minutes later

Itachi: *running around* why won't you tell meh OoO tellz meh

Kisame: o.O *backs away*

Itachi: TELL MEH O_O tell me nooooow

With Naruto's Crew

Naruto: ok I really believe that my Fox Time Staff is missing

**Kyuubi: maybe you should de-transform ya know since you can't find it**

Naruto: …Kyu…

**Kyuubi: what is it idiot**

Naruto: o-o did you steal my staff

**Kyuubi: *le gasp* I would never…do such a thing**

Naruto: I think you're lying to me o-o

Hinata: Kyu didn't steal it…muhahahahahahah

Naruto:…then who did…and why are you laughing so evilly

**Kyuubi/Hinata: …idiot it's obvious o-o#**

Naruto: …it is ?_?

**Kyuubi: …*sigh* OMFG why Kami-sama WHY**

Hinata: …*sigh* idiot I STOLE THE STAFF O-O

Naruto: well can I have it back…

Hinata: …so dense -.- no you can't have it back

Naruto: ?_? why…

Hinata: cause I'm evil

Naruto: o-o…no really why can't I have it back

Hinata: *glares* listen Sailor Kitsune, The Fox Time Staff is mine now…I will use its powers to take over the ninja world

Naruto: but we're not in the ninja world

Hinata: o-o" shut up…

Naruto: give back my staff of fox time

Hinata: never muahahahahahahahahah…*coughs* hah

Naruto: then I have no choice

**Kyuubi: what are you doing ?-?**

Naruto: I have no choice but to fight you Hinata

Hinata: tch like hell you would win ^-^

Naruto: *does awesome sailor moon pose* I fight for truth, ramen, and all good cross dressing yaoi kids ^-^…I am Sailor Kitsune and I will defeat you O_O

**Kyuubi: ………….just why o-o"""**

Hinata: …O_O#

Naruto: what…?-?

With Sasuke and Kabuto

Kabuto: sir come on Sasuke didn't mean to give away the ending

Sasuke: the hells I did

Kabuto: shut up :c

Orochimaru: but he told me and destroyed the TV…he so meant it *wails* v-v

Kabuto: …

Sasuke: damn it….it was just a freakin show, my god get over it

Kabuto: *groans* idiot

Orochimaru: ….WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *cries even louder*

Kabuto: good job *walks off*

Sasuke …o-o# *vanishes*

With Team Sake

Shikamaru: since I'll never get to sleep…I'll just help you guys out

Shizune: thanks

Shikamaru: first do you have the coordinates from the computer

Temari: yep wrote'em down before Gaara destroyed the computer *tosses him a piece of paper*

Shikamaru: *looks at it*…

Morgan: well

Temari: ssshhh let him take his time

Shikamaru: *closes his eyes* hmmm

Temari: well…

Morgan: *glared* …O_O#

Back to Sailor Kitsune and the Evil Hinata

Hinata: well then Sailor Kitsune how are you gonna fight…I have all of your powers in my grasp

**Kyuubi: yeah how are you gonna win…**

Naruto: simple I will use my super smart logic

**Kyuubi: oh god…we're going to die o-o**

Hinata: heh this should be an easy battle then ^-^

Naruto: ok then let's see you win this battle

Hinata: oh I will *smirks*

Naruto: how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood ??

Hinata: that's easy…it's ---

Naruto: but if a woodchuck could chuck wood then why do we need to know if it chucks wood

Hinata: …wait what does---

Naruto: and if it can't chuck wood then why is it named a woodchuck, and why would we ask if a woodchuck could chuck wood when it can't chuck wood

**Kyuubi/Hinata: …. ….o-o what**

Naruto: *takes the staff* exactly

**Kyuubi: …how the hell does that work**

Naruto: my awesome logic brain stumper attack always works^-^, she'll need to call the KGB network if she wants to win against my logic

**Kyuubi: but…where the hell was the logic o-o**

Naruto: IDK ^-*

With Team Sake

Temari: Shikamaru…

Shikamaru: ZoZ *asleep*

Everyone: ….O_O#

Temari: *whacks him with a chair* damn it wake up O~O#

Shikamaru: ow that hurt -.-

Temari: well stop going to sleep then o-o#

Shizune: Shikamaru did you figure anything out…that's useful

Shikamaru: yes I've got Naruto's location

Tsunade: what O_O really

Shikamaru: yep

Shizune: good to the Ninja Chat one ^-^

With Sasuke and Kabuto

Sasuke: this has gone long enough, get him out of that room or I will kill him O_O#

Kabuto: let's not be hasty…I mean you id spoil the show

Sasuke: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr O_O#

Kabuto: ummm let me go get him *backs away*

Sasuke: good…now to be a bit emo and…*le gasp* I can sense the power of my eternal rival…Sailor Kitsune

On the Ninja Chat Zone

CloudRapist, TurtlePower, and Ramen4Life have logged on

Ramen4Life: hey Shika, oh and Neji your cousin is with me

CloudRapist: hey Naruto

TurtlePower: damn it, figured she was with you

Ramen4Life: yeah and she's gone all evil and stole from me o-o

TurtlePower: whoa she's gone what…evil…Hinata

Ramen4Life: yeah I know, it's weird

IsharkU, NaruOwnage and 2Emo4U have logged on

TurtlePower: Hinata what's this about you being evil

NaruOwnage: …tch fooled I've always been evil

TurtlePower:…really

NaruOwnage: grrr

Ramen4Life: hi Sasuke ^-^

2Emo4U: hmph Sailor Kitsune I'm guessing

Ramen4Life: eh how'd you know

2Emo4U: I felt the power surge

CloudRapist: Naruto where the hell are you

Ramen4Life: Jungle

CloudRapist: why…

Ramen4Life: IDK…Sasuke why the hell have you joined Orochimaru

IsharkU: you joined Orochimaru

TurtlePower: who the hell are you

IsharkU has logged off

TurtlePower: that was odd…

2Emo4U: I joined because I felt like it dobe

Ramen4Life: …why Teme

2Emo4U: cause I felt like it

Ramen4Life: why…

2Emo4U: …OMF

2Emo4U has logged off

CloudRapist:…umm that was odd

Ramen4Life: Stupid Teme hmph…that's it Sailor Kitsune will bring him back

Ramen4Life has logged off

CloudRapist: …Sailor Kitsune ?_?

TurtlePower: yeah IDK

With Kisame and Itachi

Kisame: dude Tachi you're brother has joined the Oreo dude

Itachi: …?_? oreo dude…o-o oh wait you mean Orochimaru

Kisame: duh who else

Itachi: oh yeah I know Sasuke joined him

Kisame: wait…how

Itachi: he made an emo blog about it and emailed it to me ^^

Kisame: …o-o why does he have your email address

Itachi: oh I face booked it to him

Kisame: …bu--- no forget it

Itachi: forget what ?u?

Kisame: nothing

Itachi: O_O TELLLLLL MEEEEEEE

Thus ends Sasuke Day 20

X_X_X_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

TLP: OMG I;m Back in this STORY WOOT

Sasuke: yeah how long has it been since you last updated..not even an authors note hn horrible

TLP: ...shut the hell up you emo bish I've been busy god I need to stop inviting you to my corner

Deidara: yay I can't wait til the fullt sotry is done UN

TLP: whaaa *glomps him* DEI-KUN

Itachi: hey my blonde back off

TLP: NEVER *runs off*

Itachi: get back here *chases her*

Naruto/Sasuke: o-o

TLP: *grabs Naruto* mine

Sasuke: OI THATS MINE *chases her*

Deidara/Naruto: o-o"""

Sasuke/Itachi: O_O####

Iruka/Kakashi: Remeber TLP does not own us, and don't forget to read and review :P

TLP: *grabs Iruka* him too

Kakashi: the hell give back dolphine-chan *chases her*

TLP lol till next time ^^ laterz *runs off*


	21. Sasuke's Day Speical 5: A Day with Dora

_Sasuke's Day Special 5: A Day with Dora_

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

**------ **Someone being cut of

XXXXXXX_X__XX_XXXXXXXXXXXf

Sasuke's Day Special 5: A Day with Dora

For today's muy bien trip, Naruto…Sasuke are faced with their toughest challenge…

Dora: Hola I'm Dora will yo---

No GTFO, I'm not done yet anyways…This time there's no hope, opposite sides must come---

Dora: Sacre Bleu will you finish already

…ok one that wasn't even Spanish, two don't you ever rush me ok…ahem like I was saying; they must come together if they want to stay alive. There I'm DONE…*walks away* tch don't pay me enough for this bull shit

Sasuke: omg Naruto go away already

Naruto: no not until you come home

Sasuke: I'm better off here

Naruto: …so your happy being here with a snake pedo who drinks your blood like its fruit juice ?-?

Sasuke: … I said better off, not happy

Naruto: I think you like being here *turns away*

Sasuke: …o-o# idiot *runs off*

Naruto: cause I mean being in Konoha isn't that bad…least you wont be getting raped…right Sasuke?...Sasuke…*looks around* WTH teme don't you run away from me

Sasuke: *keeps running*

Naruto: hey *runs after him* don't you buy that buss pass o_o

Sasuke: *buys a bus pass* …

Naruto:…the hell teme don't go near that bus

Sasuke: *heads to the bus*

Naruto: …^-^# don't you dare buy me ramen ^^

Naruto: *buys ramen* …wait why the hell did I buy this

Naruto: yay thanks teme *snatches ramen* ^w^

Sasuke: …w-what o-o I'm so confused

Else where along the Amazon

Lee: I believe in the power of YOUTH OwO

Gai: that's right ^w^ let the power of yo---

NO WTH…how did you two get here o-o

Lee/Gai: through the power of YOUTH

…no gtho of this special

Dora: ^-^ Hola I'm---

Biznetch you too, GTHO it's not your time yet

Dora: that's it, keep this up and I swear…kami-sama I hate this

Why the hell do you keep not talking in Spanish O-o you know what screw it *grabs remote* we are so skipping ahead… *starts playing elevator music* please enjoy this interruption to do other things or enjoy…o-o this

Stop…Commercial Time

Sakura: have you ever felt…emotionally retarded like these men *points to Neji, Sasuke, Sai and Gaara*

Neji: hey I'm not emotionally retarded o_o#

Sai: I thought there was gonna be food

Sakura: …we lied

Sai: what *attempts to look shocked but fails*

Sakura: … *sighs* I'm not paid enough for this

Sasuke: aren't you wasting air time

Sakura: …O_O oh shit your right *looks at teleprompter* o-oh umm if you ever felt like these men then you need this ^_^ *pulls out a tied up Naruto*

Naruto: OxO lemf meh eaf chapeka *(Let me eat cupcakes)*

Everyone: O-O what did he say

Neji: IDK o-o

Sakura: anyways ^w^# you need this Sun of Uke

Random Person: OMFG Sun of Uke…what's that ?_?

Sakura: that's a good question random person…the Sun of Uke is THE happiest random ADDified thing on earth, it attracts emotionally retarded people…like these idiots o-0

Gaara: …* grabs Naruto and runs off*

Naruto: OxO helf meh Mashuke *(Help me Sasuke)*

Sasuke: ….get back here with my uke *chases Gaara*

Neji/Sai: o-o give us the sun *follows*

Sakura: *blinks* o-O umm works like a charm

Kakashi/Itachi: *jump out from a bush* Unleash the power of the SUN ^O^

Sakura: o-o# *leaves* I quit

Ok that's it we ill now return you to our regular program…yeah ^^#

In the middle of a field

Sasuke: *sits up* my head hurts…its not self inflicted pain so it hurts o-o *looks around* where the hell are we

Naruto: *jumps up* omg teme is this our honeymoon *-*

Sasuke: ….o-o our WHAT

Naruto: this isn't a dream…is it

Sasuke: *scoots away* no…its not o-o

Naruto: well this is awkward…

Sasuke: I thi---

Dora: Hola I'm Dora ^^

Naruto/Sasuke: *jump away* holy hell

Sasuke: who the hell are you

Dora: …Hola I'm Dora

Naruto: what the hell is she saying

Sasuke: IDK

Naruto: it's scary

Dora: ^^#

Boots: Dora, Dora who's that

Sasuke: *jumps away* holy crap talking anima;

Naruto: …Sasuke animals talk in our world too …

Sasuke: …oh yeah that's right

Dora: Este es mi amigo Boots ^-^

Sasuke: …what the hell is she saying

Naruto: who cares, we need to get back to our world

Dora: are you ready to go on an adventure

Naruto: *sighs* sure

Sasuke: dobe

Naruto: teme we might find a way home

Sasuke: …*sigh* fine

Dora: muy bien, now who do we call when we have to go somewhere…that's right the map

Naruto: *looks around* who the hell is she talking to

Dora: now let's call up mi amigo the map

Sasuke: or we can mapquest…

Dora: ^-^# …*demonic voice* I SAID lets CALL THE MAP

Sasuke/Naruto: *back away* O_O s-sure

The map: I'm the map I'm the map I'm the m---

Sasuke: holy shit *sets the map on fire* o-o

The map: *screaming in pain*

Naruto/Boots: o-o…

Ten minutes later

The map: *limps on screen* the bridge, the river, and magic portal, there that's where you go *leaves*

Dora: muy bien, come on vaminos everybody lets go *starts dancing down the road*

Boots: come on let's get to it, I know that we can do it *dances as well*

Naruto/Sasuke: … -.- *follow*

Dora: where are we going *claps*

Boots: to Ramen City

Naruto: holy shit really OwO

Dora: ….no we're not ^^

40 minutes, one song, and a therapy session later

Dora: where's the bridge…do you see the bridge

Naruto: seriously who is she talking to *looks around*

Sasuke: it's over there *points behind her*

Dora: where ?-?

Sasuke: o-o I just said behind you…did you even look

Boots: yeah there's the bridge *points to it*

Sasuke: I…I just…no forget it *starts walking* damn idiots

After crossing said bridge

Boots: where do we go next Dora

Dora: bridge…river…magi portal, we crossed the bridge so next comes

Naruto: the river…

Dora: the river ^^ right

Naruto: ha teme **:p** I'm so smart

Sasuke: …*starts walking*

Dora: do you see the river

Sasuke: its right there…right next to us O-O

Dora: really…where

Sasuke: OMG right there, this is ridiculous

Boots: yeah there's the river

Sasuke: *twitches* …

Naruto: S-Sasuke ?_?

1 hour and a therapy session later

Naruto: don't know why I had to carry them o_o *carrying a tied up Boots and Dora*

Dora/Boots: OxO…

Sasuke: you're the one who didn't want to leave them drowning in the river

Naruto: yeah I didn't want to hear Kiba's mouth about animal abuse

Sasuke: hmmm we crossed the bridge and the river…next is the portal

Naruto: do you see the portal

Sasuke: …O_O omg we're talking like them…

Naruto: where's the river…really where

Sasuke: *slaps him* no dobe don't let them lure you in, remember ninja's. ramen, Japanese

Naruto: …m-muy Bien

Sasuke: NOOOOO dobe snap out of it O-o

Dora: that's right Naruto join us muhahahahaha ^o^

Boots: muy, muy bien

Sasuke: how'd they get out…

Naruto: *walks towards them* the map o-o the map

Sasuke: never *tackles him* dobe its Sasuke remember me come on v-v

Naruto: …mi amigo… ^u^

Sasuke: no baka, you're rival, teme-koi come on you know me damn it

Naruto: …amigo

Sasuke: *tears up* kuso, Naruto I never said it…but damn it I love you, so please return to being my dobe-koi *kisses him*

Naruto: *blinks and tears up* S-Sasuke…teme…is that you

Sasuke: ^^ yeah its teme, now lets get the hell out of here *picks him up and runs to the portal*

Dora: noooOOOOOO

After the awesome mystical portal jump

Sasuke: *sits up* oh my head…where are we *looks around* forest…are we back in Konoha

Sakura: Hola I'm Sakura...do you want to go on an adventure

Sasuke: …no, no….no not again *grabs Naruto and runs away screaming*

Sakura: all I said was hi….

Thus ends Sasuke's Day special 5: A day with Dora, in the end Sasuke confesses to Naruto and wins a kiss, will they ever recover from this Spanish induced trip…lol nah probably not ^^

XXXXXXX_X__XX_XXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: woot so glad to finish this

Sasuke: how dare you make me cry do you know what that does to my eyeliner

TLP: …umm no and I don't care…Jesus be happy you got to kiss Naruto

Sasuke/Naruto: *blush and look away*

TLP: … oh my god

Light: you call

TLP: stop doing that Jesus

Jesus: you rang

TLP: O_O#####

Itachi/Dedara: Read and Review if you want more yaoi :P

TLP: don't advertise that O_O idiots

Iruka/Kakashi: want more yaoi then click that review button

TLP: stop it my lord I'm gonna put you all in a box

Sasuke: hey toss in some handcuffs and whip cream ^^

TLP: *twitches* omg … *runs off*

Sasori: …seriously just read and review

Deidara: UN bye


	22. Sasuke's Day 21 and 22

Sasuke's Day 21-22

A Little Intro

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzumaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Hinata the shy, somewhat unneeded girl who stalks Naruto…and is his only fangirl

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

Neji cousin to one shy Hinata

Shikamaru Konoha's laziest cloud watching troublesome ninja

The Sand Sibs: Gaara best sand castle builder on the sand side, Temari most bad-ass kunoichi to ever wield a giant weapon, Kankuro….yeah just there

The Akatsuki which holds: Kisame (the fish), Deidara (the smexy blonde bomb), Sasori (the puppet master), Hidan (dogma's bitch), Pain (god obsessed weirdo), Konan (paper girl), Tobi (resident idiot who claims to be a good boy), and Kakuzu (money obsessed freak), and Zetsu (the plant….)

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

Singing

**Kyuubi Talking**

------ Someone being cut off

XXXXXXX_X__XX_XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 21

Naruto: Ok Kyuubi, Hinata we need to return back to home, I've got an angsty teme to save

**Kyuubi: …your point o-o**

Hinata: I don't really care o-o

Naruto: hey…shut the fudge up *twirls the staff and poses* its time for some fox magic

**Kyuubi: …**

Naruto: …Kyuubi that meant loan me some power

**Kyuubi: *sighs* fine**

Naruto: *glows red* awesome ^-^ now for the sake of all leaf nin's I am Sa---

Wait stop ok just wait

Naruto: …what I'm busy *stops glowing*

Yeah see your "arc" is taking too long o-o so we're skipping straight to you and Sasuke's battle *grabs remote*

Naruto: wait what… o-o bu-but I'm

Yeah sorry *presses fast forward* while we're waiting please enjoy this ^^

Announcer: This is Fake Ninja News

Random News Guy: Hello I'm Random News Guy

Random News Girl: and I'm Random News Girl

Random News Guy: Tonight on FNN our cover story…Ninja's, Witches, Pirates oh my. There has always been the age old debate between witches, pirates and ninja's but not its an all out war o-o

Random News Girl: we'll take you now to the live battle scene with our scene reporters Deidara and Iruka

Outside Julliard Studio's

Iruka: Hi its me Iruka Umino

Deidara: *runs over* and Deidara UN ^^

Iruka: o-o umm yeah we're outside the Julliard Studio's where there seems to be a very heated debate over that status of who's better

Deidara: in my opinion ninja's own UN

Sabrina: hey I'd like to disagree with that o-o everyone knows witches are the best

Iruka: Ah its Sabrina from Sabrina the Teenage Witch, I see your also apar---

Deidara: excuse me, hey go ride that lame stick of yours and leave, ninja's own

Iruka: umm Deid---

Sabrina: like I'm leaving, tch witches all the way

Deidara: ninja's

Sabrina: witches

Luffy: Pirates FTW

Iruka: and looks like Luffy from One Piece is joining in ….

Deidara: back off pirate boy, this is between me and the whore

Sabrina: hey I am not a whore…don't make me turn you into a frog

Iruka: guys lets calm down ^^# I think we're all awesome

Everyone: ….*awkward silence*

Deidara: …NINJA'S O__O

Luffy: PIRATES

Sabrina: WITCHES

Iruka: …*sits down*…hey I hear something, it sounds like music…can we switch over to the copter to see what's coming

Random News Girl: sure Iruka

Random News Guy: now switching over to our street watches, its Tobi and Konan

Inside the Copter

Tobi: come on Konan let me fly the plane…I'm a good boy damn it O-O please

Konan: omg no, Jesus Christ -.-# now look for the source

Tobi: *pouts and opens the copter door* ok fine, this is Tobi Uchiha here along with Konan Paper Cut

Konan: *throws a rock at him* o-o#

Tobi: x_o ow…anyways it looks like traffic is down in the forest area…oh hey Konan I see two figures walking down the path…with what looks to be a large boom box, hey Konan lets fly a bit lower

Konan: will do *directs the copter lower*

Tobi: I wonder what it is that's playing on the boo--- oh isn't that Itachi…and is that Kakashi?-?

Back at the Studio

Iruka: *gasp* Ka-Kakashi… O-O and Itachi… o-o traveling together

Soon the sounds of Sexy Back (by Justin Timberlake) silence the crowd and there in all sexy seme-ness is Itachi and Kakashi

Crowd of girls: omg o-o *faint*

Deidara: OwO Tachi-kun *glomps him*

Iruka: K-Kakashi …

Kakashi: dolphin-chan *tackles him* I've come to take you…right here…right now in front of all these viewers

Crowd of yaoi girls: … *nose bleeding* x-x

Iruka: *blushes* Kakashi Hatake you ge--- ah no-not there *moans*

Deidara: *pouts* Tachi I want to have awesome smex in front of everyone

Itachi: hn of course, anything for Dei-kun ^_^

Back at FNN Studio

Random News Guy: cut the feed, cut the feed before we die

Random News Girl: XwX *fainted*

Random News Guy: hurry up, where's that tissue *stuffing tissue in his nose* someone cut the damn feed

Worker: jeez ok *cuts the visual feed*

Back with the Yaoi

Crowd of yaoi girls: X-x * on the ground in a pool of blood*

With FNN Studio

Random News Guy: cut the audio

All you can hear are moans and shouts of smexy yaoi pleasure…

Worker: *cuts the audio feed* there happy

Random News Guy: so umm lets switch over to Tobi

Worker: sir the copter crashed when we cut the visual *drags the unconscious news girl away*

Random News Guy: heh ^-^* then lets go to sports with Harry Potter

Harry: Jolly good, well as we can see on this fake chart Gryffindor has once again beaten another team ^-^ in related sports new—eh Malfoy ?-?

Draco: heh Potter *throws Harry over his shoulder* time to try out some defense against the dark arts

Random News Guy: … what is with all the seme's …wait I'm getting word from ur producers…omg umm it seems we've suffered a crisis ^-^# all of the seme's in a 20 mile anime radius have gone into a lust stricken state, anime uke's all over are being taken from jobs, stores and homes simply to be ravished by seme's

Random News Girl: yes that's right, so a warning to all ukes: Do not panic, simply let yourselves be taken. And to all yaoi fan girls I repeat to all yaoi fan girls do not leave your homes to watch kinky man smex, stay indoors ^-^ *walks off*

Random News Guy: wait where are you going ?-?

Random News Girl": *takes out video camera* umm to not go watch and tape kinky man smex ^^

Random News Guy: … *sighs* I'm coming too *walks after her*

Announcer: This has been Fake Ninja News

Now we take you back to your original pro--- wow really ^-^ umm seems we've run out of time -.- yeah

Naruto/Sasuke: O_O you WHAT

Sorry that news channel is addictive umm till next chapter ^-^

Thus end's Sasuke's Day 21

XXXXXXX_X__XX_XXXXXXXXXXX

A Little Intro

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzumaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Hinata the shy, somewhat unneeded girl who stalks Naruto…and is his only fangirl

Random old guy the new Taco Vendor

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

Neji cousin to one shy Hinata

Shikamaru Konoha's laziest cloud watching troublesome ninja

The Sand Sibs: Gaara best sand castle builder on the sand side, Temari most bad-ass kunoichi to ever wield a giant weapon, Kankuro….yeah just there

The Akatsuki which holds: Kisame (the fish), Deidara (the smexy blonde bomb), Sasori (the puppet master), Hidan (dogma's bitch), Pain (god obsessed weirdo), Konan (paper girl), Tobi (resident idiot), and Kakuzu (money obsessed freak), and Zetsu (the plant….)

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

Singing

**Kyuubi Talking**

------ Someone being cut off

XXXXXXX_X__XX_XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 22

Naruto: *glances around* whoa where am I o-o

Stupid you're at the valley of the end

Naruto: the what …

…place your gonna fight Sasuke

Naruto: oh…wait why am I fighting him again

Sasuke: baka cause I left for Orochimaru

Naruto: oh yeah

Yeah so…yeah do your thing *leaves*

Naruto/Sasuke: … *awkward silence*

Sasuke: so umm I'm going over there… *jumps over to the other side*

Naruto: *takes a deep breath* ok ready ^^

Sasuke: hn…

Naruto: *clenches fists* damn it Sasuke don't go to Orochimaru…you don't need him to get power

Sasuke: *smirks* dobe Konoha is weak, it will never give me the power I need to kill Itachi…I mean you're its best example of how weak that place is

Naruto: _wow…I mean jeez that's kinda harsh…_ *sighs* Sasuke I… *tears up*

Sasuke: _don't look at me…I'm trying to protect you_

Naruto: I consider you my best friend, my most precious person I don't want to loose you to that pedo

Sasuke: you'll never understand my pain, you were alone from the start…you can never understand what I lost

Naruto: …it's true I was alone but then I met you and you became my very first bond, damn it Sasuke to me you're like my brother…doesn't that mean anything to you

Sasuke: … _you'll always be my first bond but…_ I will break those bonds *smirk*

Naruto: _Sasuke do you really mean that…do you really want to break those bonds between us_

Sasuke: prepare yourself Naruto, I'll show you true power

Naruto: I made a promise to Sakura-chan and myself

Sasuke: who…

Naruto:…the chick with the pink hair o-o

Sasuke: …. Oh right her

Naruto: right, anyways I made a promise to bring you back, I'll keep that promise even If I have to break all your bones and drag you back myself

Sasuke: hn bring it on dobe

Naruto: then its time… *begins to glow*

Sasuke: that's right *begins to glow*

Naruto/Sasuke: Its time to transform O-O *takes out compact mirror*

Due to the mental rape of the following transformations, this scene will be replaced with this message

Konan: we are team Akatsuki

Tobi: we stand for evil, clouds and awesome cloaks

Deidara: UN ^-^

Itachi: we…are an army of one

Pain: actually it's an army of *counts on his fingers* we're an army of ten

Kisame/ Zetsu: ….

Sasori: so join us

Hidan: or become a sacrifice to dogma

Kakuzu: admission fee is 30 ryo ^-^

We now return you to your normal program

Naruto: ^-^ *pulls off Sailor Moon pose* I fight for truth, ramen and all things awesome… I am Sailor Kitsune and I will punish you

Sasuke: *pulls off Sailor Mercury pose* hn I fight for angst, blood and all things depressing…I am Sailor Emo and I will defeat you o-o

**Kyuubi: I feel so ashamed o-o you two are pathetic**

Naruto: shut it Kyu

Sasuke: *looks around* who are you talking to

Naruto: the voice in my head…

Sasuke: right…

Elsewhere

Neji: so as we can see there are enemy ships, trying to kill us

Kiba: a bit late to tell us ~_~#

Shikamaru: see this makes no sense…why am I here, tied up… on a ship

Neji: *sighs* plot scape no jutsu

Kiba: I hate the retrieval arc

Chouji: don't we all…

Jirobo: ok sound four lets draw names *holds up a hat* everyone pick a slip

Kidomaru: *grabs a slip* I've got a Neji…Neji say here

Neji: it is our destiny to fight

Kidomaru: ok o.0 I've got the fate freak

Sakon: my turn

Ukon: no I want to pick

Sakon: shut up I'm picking *grabs a slip*

Ukon: ooohh what' it say

Sakon: we've got Kiba

Kiba: present ^-^

Tayuya:…yeah I'm takin the lazy kid

Shikamaru: can it be a cloud watching battle…

Tayuya: … O-O no

Jirobo:…guess its me and big boy here

Chouji: … *glares*

Back with Sasuke and Naruto

Naruto: *panting* that's it…Sailor Emo I…I won't let you win *hold up his hand* ready

Sasuke: *smirks* bring it *holds up his fist*

Naruto: one…two…three…GO ^-^ *hold up rock*

Sasuke: holds up paper* you lose

Naruto: damn it, stupid rock paper scissors

Sasuke: do you give up

Naruto: *punches him* never

Sasuke: *stumbled back* whoa you punched me, time out, time out

**Kyuubi: O-O what**

Sasuke: *starts crying* why would you punch me, I thought we were friends

Naruto: I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to

**Kyuubi: are you serious**

Sasuke: no you punched me dobe, we can't be friends if this is how you treat me…that's why I'm going to leave

Naruto: NO O_O Flash back no jutsu

On TV

This time on A Flash Back Story: Sasu/Naru Friends

Host: Hi I'm your host, today's special is a look at Naruto and Sasuke's friendship…lets watch the tape

Naruto age 7 =^.^=

Sasuke age 8 o_o

Naruto: your stupid teme

Sasuke: and you're an idiot dobe

Naruto: wanna be friends ^-^

Sasuke: …sure

Naruto: ok let's make a promise *holds out two fingers*

Sasuke: *hooks his fingers* to be friends forever *smiles*

Naruto: huh no, you promise to buy me ramen ^-^ but the friendship thing can be added too

Sasuke: … o-o dobe heh

Naruto: no o-o I'm serious about the ramen thing

Sasuke: …

Host: wasn't that cute ^-^ well thanks for watching A Flash Back Story

Back to the battle

Naruto: now what do you have to say ^^

Sasuke: …that you owe me 2 million ryo O-O that's all I got outta that flashback

Naruto:…the value of friendship

Sasuke: friendship? You used me to get ramen =_=# ok that's it time to finish this *takes out diary*

Naruto: *takes a step back* S-Sasuke don't you dare…p-please don't do it o-o

Sasuke: angst no jutsu ^u^ ahem n-n moon apathetic, I just feel so alone today …*keeps talking*

Naruto: NooooooOOOOooooo o-o I don't want this torture please stop reading

3 hours later

Naruto: X-x *on the ground twitching*

Sasuke: *falls to his knees and coughs up blood* …because I'm emo

Naruto: *out cold* X-X

Sasuke: d-dobe I…I love you *takes his wallet* tch thanks for my money back bish *stumbles off into the rain* Ipod time *listens to My December (by Linkin Park)* yeah, oh wait *tosses headband off* don't need that junk ^-^

Thus ends Sasuke's Day 22

XXXXXXX_X__XX_XXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: Merry Christmas to you guys

Naruto: you too TLP

Sasuke: I hope you get coal

TLP: …whore

Sasuke: only for eyeliner

Itachi: it's the Uchiha way ^-^

TLP: I swear sometimes

Iruka/Kakashi: We wish you all a Merry Christmas

Kakuzu: a Merry Hanukah (I don't care if its over)

Deidara: and an awesome Kwanza :)

TLP: from us to you all

Random News Guy: we wish you all

Everyone: An awesome night and day

Sasuke/Itachi/Kakashi: and let all your yaoi

Ino/Sakura/Konan: Yuri

Hinata/Kiba: and straight

Hidan: and dogma

Everyone: o-0

TLP: dreams come true ^-^

Naruto: yeah but TLP wants reviews for the holidays so press the button

Sasuke: and you might get some fan service :p

TLP: stop whoring yourself out

Sasuke: hey its for your sake *holds up TLP in a box* please review for TLP's sanity

TLP: hey

Naruto: ^-^ kk Bye now

Shikamaru: troublesome

Tsunade: break out the eggnog

Shizune: o-o no please don't

Orochimaru: break out the Sasuke blood

Everyone: o-0…

Orochimaru: what

Gaara: wheeeeee

Everyone: o-0 the hell

Kankuro: we gave him sugar

Kabuto: idiot

**Kyuubi: and to all a goodnight**

TLP: *sighs* the people I surround myself with … to add I do not own the mentioned songs OuO if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic I'd be buying manga's and reading yaoi ...if only


	23. Sasuke's Day 23

Sasuke's Day 23

A Little Intro

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzumaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Hinata the shy, somewhat unneeded girl who stalks Naruto…and is his only fangirl

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

Neji cousin to one shy Hinata

Shikamaru Konoha's laziest cloud watching troublesome ninja

The Sand Sibs: Gaara best sand castle builder on the sand side, Temari most bad-ass kunoichi to ever wield a giant weapon, Kankuro….yeah just there

The Akatsuki which holds: Kisame (the fish), Deidara (the smexy blonde bomb), Sasori (the puppet master), Hidan (dogma's bitch), Pain (god obsessed weirdo), Konan (paper girl), Tobi (resident idiot who claims to be a good boy), and Kakuzu (money obsessed freak), and Zetsu (the plant….)

Jiraiya the most Perverted sage to ever hit your local book store, he's here for the ladies and to kick ass and take numbers so….yeah love him LOVE HIM I SAY

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

------ Someone being cut off

XXXXXXX_X__XX_XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 23

Kakashi: omg he is so heavy o_o#

Pakkun: …

Kakashi: no you don't understand, it's like carrying a great white whale

Pakkun: I really don't think Naruto is that heavy

Kakashi: well you're not the one carrying him, man I'm hungry this line needs to hurry up

Pakkun: you know we really need to get him medical attention

Kakashi: he's fine

Naruto: x_x *groaning in pain*

Pakkun: …. O-O

Kakashi: see he's fine…man Wendy's is going slow

Itachi: tell me about it

Kakashi: oh hey Itachi what are you doing here

Itachi: eh just out getting some lunch, ya know I'm the intern to I've got to get everything

Kakashi: I know the feeling ^^

Pakkun: …o-o#

Itachi: so umm what's up with Naruto

Kakashi: huh oh he's fine, just got out of a fight with Sasuke who decided to join the dark side

Itachi: yeah I read about the whole Oreo thing on his blog

Kakashi: hm… oh awesome I can order now

Wendy's Worker: welcome to Forest Wendy's can I take you order

Kakashi: let's see ummm some rice, large green tea

Pakkun: Kakashi what about Naruto…he's going to die

Kakashi: oh yeah your right ^^ throw in a genin kids meal

Itachi/Pakkun: ,,, -.-

Kakashi: ^_^ *gives a thumbs up* my students come first

Itachi/Pakkun: o_o#

With Sasuke and Friends

Sasuke: ok here are the rules, don't touch me, don't come near me, don't act like we're friends and never in your life wake me up…got it, good

Kabuto: …what are you a damn primadonna

Orochimaru: mmmm ^^

Sasuke: and keep this idiot off of me

Kabuto: umm ok

Orochimaru: Kabuto if you dare pull me off of his back you will be fired

Sasuke: get him off or I will kill you O_O

Kabuto: o.o ummm *looks around*

Orochimaru/Sasuke: Kabuto….

Kabuto: umm u-u *runs away crying*

Sasuke: damn it

Orochimaru: yay *snuggles on his back*

Sasuke: grrr get the hell off of me O_O#

Orochimaru: neveah *cuddles more on his back*

With Konoha

Tsunade: so you mean to tell me you all got wounded and didn't save Sasuke

Neji: exactly we all nearly died and for what some emo kid with a brother complex

Kiba: well I mean his bro did kill his whole clan

Neji: and…

Kiba: I mean we can't blame him for that

Neji: hey I almost died so yeah I'm gonna blame him

Tsunade: *sigh* we can label this a failed mission…and where is Kakashi with Naruto

Shikamaru: last I heard he went to Wendy's to grab food

Shizune: are you kidding me

Kiba: I know right

Chouji/Neji: yeah he better but food for the rest of us

Shizune:… no shame just none as ninja's *walks away*

3 Minutes later

Kakashi: hey guys I'm back with Naruto *tosses him on the bed* I got everyone food

Kiba: sweet

Neji: damn right you got us food =.=

Naruto: x_x *groans in more pain*

Shizune: he's bleeding from the ears

Kakashi: really well…better get to healing him

Shizune: o-o#

With the Akatsuki

Itachi: hey Kisame ever feel like you forgot to do something…

Kisame: sometimes, why?

Itachi: IDK just feel like we forgot to do something

Kisame: hm now that you mention it…it does feel like we've gone out of order

Deidara: *walks by and stops* oh hey guys how'd the Kyuubi retrieval go un

Itachi: the what…

Kisame:…shit

Deidara: umm *takes out calendar* yeah Itachi/Kisame head to Konoha to take the Kyuubi boy right before Sasuke leaves and when the hermit guy appears and they can go find Tsunade or something like that

Itachi: but she's been Hokage the entire story

Kisame: and Sasuke already left…twice

Deidara: oh… umm well the hermit

Itachi: as far as we know not there yet

Deidara: where the hell is he O-O

Elsewhere in the Ninja World

Jiraiya: man this train is taking a really

Random Person: sir this is a bar… I think you've had enough sake

Jiraiya: my good lady you can never have enough. Do you know who I am?

Random Person: _I have an eye patch, beard, and mustache and I look like a dude…. _Umm no sir I don't

Jiraiya: damn right you know me ^-^ I'm the great perverted toad sage Jiraiya

Random person: …who

Jiraiya: that's right you lady you are in the presence of the creator of the Icha Icha Paradise series

Random person: sir this town only reads classical literature….

Jiraiya: maybe one day you too can be as great as me *gets up and leaves the bar*

Random person: ….o-o

Back with the Akatsuki

Pain: so you're telling me that not only are we behind the calendar… THE CALENDER… it rules us do you get that

Tobi: I thought the conch ruled us

Pain: no, the calendar knows all, o-o and never forget that

Tobi: ok jeez

Pain: anyways not only are we behind but someone forgot to TiVo Gossip Girls and The Hills o_o

Konan: I said sorry

Pain: I was stuck watching Cribs for two hours O_O TWO HOURS

Konan: you could've watched Bleach

Pain: I hate Bleach… Code Geass is better

Sasori: huh did someone need me (1)

Pain: no

Deidara: so what should we do then

Pain: *sighs* there's nothing we can do…except

Itachi: except what ?_?

Pain: well I'm gonna go watch Gossip Girl

Tobi: yeah me and Konan are busy, we're going shopping ^o^

Itachi: well then I guess me and Sasori don't have to cancel our hair appointments

Deidara: so instead of doing our jobs, we're all busy doing pointless things

Pain: never in your life think Gossip Girls is unimportant O_O# got that

Deidara: *takes a step back* …s-sure o-o" *sighs* Fine I'm going to Michaels then to get me some more clay *walks off*

Within Naruto's Mind

**Kyuubi: I can't believe we lost**

Naruto: I can't believe it's not butter ^-^

**Kyuubi: just to let you know he stole your wallet**

Naruto: damn it now I have to go after him to get it back

**Kyuubi: weren't you gonna go do that anyways**

Naruto: no…not really

**Kyuubi: why**

Naruto: well I mean Itachi did kill his whole family; he kinda has the right for revenge…

**Kyuubi: … oh**

Naruto: so now I have to find him and get my wallet back…I'll need two years of awesome off screen training

**Kyuubi: with who o-o**

Naruto: IDK but they have to be strong enough if I ever want to bring Sasuke home

**Kyuubi: don't you mean your wallet**

Naruto: that too ^-^

**Kyuubi: ok fine, just get the hell out of my home**

Naruto: tch fine

In the Real World

Naruto: *sits up* jeez I feel like a boat beat the crap outta me

Jiraiya: there are no boats in the ninja world

Naruto: umm who the hell are you ?_?

Jiraiya: I'm the greatest, the legendary, the awesome, the ladies man …

Naruto: _hmmm I wonder how long I'll be in the hospital…oh he is that Wendy's sweet ^^….omg is he still talking_

Jiraiya: … the magical Jiraiya and I am your new sensei ^^

Naruto: oh ok cool *grabs the Wendy's* mmm you know when it's real ^o^

Thus Ends Sasuke's Day 23

**XXXXxxxxX_X_X_XXXXXxxxxxxX_X**

TLP: Yes by demand I've returned with the latest chapter

Sasuke: .....what demand

TLP: I'll have you know that ppl enjoy my story and want me to finish

Sasuke:....really

TLP: hey shut up Sasuke your an emo anyways

Sasuke: *goes to sit in EMO Corner*

TLP: ....

Naruto: I think Orochimaru is over there

Sasuke: o-o *gets up and leaes*

Deidara: ummm can't believe how badly we are breaking the laws

TLP: what laws

Deidara: the fact we know what's supposed to happen....

TLP: its my story I do what I want O_O...I do not own the various things mentioned in this story Gossip Girl, The Hills, Wendy's, Code Geass, or Bleach which is a great show I loe it

Sasori: also if you didn't get the **1** its a reference to my english voice actor also being the english voice actor of Lelouche of Code Geass

TLP: Exactly

Sasuke: so jsut review

TLP: Next ch will be up soon ^^ so don't miss us too much *-*

Sasuke; dont worry they won't

TLP: *grabs a large hammer* O_O#

Sasuke: o-o *runs off*

Iruka: lol goodbye for now

Kakashi: don't forget to _**REVIEW**_


	24. Sasuke's Day 24

Sasuke's Day 24

A Little Intro

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. He is part of Team 7 which consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

His Best friend is Naruto Uzumaki, number one awesome ninja

His potential rapist is Sakura Haruno…nuf said

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kiba resident smex god and PETA Ninja

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Hinata the shy, somewhat unneeded girl who stalks Naruto…and is his only fangirl

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

Neji cousin to one shy Hinata

Shikamaru Konoha's laziest cloud watching troublesome ninja

The Sand Sibs: Gaara best sand castle builder on the sand side, Temari most bad-ass kunoichi to ever wield a giant weapon, Kankuro….yeah just there

The Akatsuki which holds: Kisame (the fish), Deidara (the smexy blonde bomb), Sasori (the puppet master), Hidan (dogma's bitch), Pain (god obsessed weirdo), Konan (paper girl), Tobi (resident idiot who claims to be a good boy), and Kakuzu (money obsessed freak), and Zetsu (the plant….)

Jiraiya the most Perverted sage to ever hit your local book store, he's here for the ladies and to kick ass and take numbers so….yeah love him LOVE HIM I SAY

And of course his brother Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol

These are the main people in the everyday life of Sasuke Uchiha

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

------ Someone being cut off

XXXXXXX_X__XX_XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Day 24

2 Years Later

Naruto: wow that was great ^-^ I mean can you believe all that awesome off screen training

Jiraiya: ….yes Naruto I was there…the whole damn time =.=

Naruto: all those bars and money you stole from me…

Jiraiya: yeah I wasn't there for that

Naruto: then the bathhouses and the women who nearly killed you

Jiraiya: hey that was legit research

3 minutes later

Naruto: are we there yet

Jiraiya: no…

Naruto: are we there yet

Jiraiya: o-o no

Naruto: ….

Jiraiya: no

Naruto: I didn't even say anything

Jiraiya: you thought about it

Naruto: ….

Jiraiya: yeah exactly

Naruto: *sighs* _I wonder how Sasuke's improved…Soon Sasuke I will find you and bring you home_

**Kyuubi: don't you mean your wallet**

Naruto: that too

Jiraiya: what ?-?

Naruto: huh

Jiraiya: you just randomly said "that too"

Naruto: oh… yeah that was a in the head out loud comment

With Konoha

Kakashi: two years…man looked how you've changed, you look even better ^o^

Sakura: thanks Kakashi, I've gotten a new outfit, hair is cut neatly and a red headband

Kakashi: …ummm I was talking to me, I look hotter than before

Sakura: …Kakashi you look the same…you haven't changed

Kakashi: ummm hello my hair got silverer, I'm hotter, and my vest has one more pocket than the old one so HA

Sakura: … _control the rage, think happy thoughts ^-^, yeah Tsunade was right not letting it out is overrated_ I'm gonna go I've got things to do *walks off*

Kakashi: I'm too sexy for this village too sexy for this village, so sexy it hurts

Iruka: umm …Kakashi what are you doing

Kakashi: looking at my sexy bootylicious body

Iruka: o.o umm ok you're needed at the Hokage Tower

Kakashi: right on ^-^ *vanishes*

Iruka: wow I wonder sometimes

With Naruto

Naruto: yes we're home ^-^

Jiraiya: _OH THANK GOD, now I can ditch him _*runs off*

Naruto: aren't you glad to be home….Jiraiya…hey*looks around* ?-? where'd he go

Jiraiya: time to hit me some bars ^-^ woot

Naruto: *shrug* well better let my loyal subjects know their future hokage is home *jumps atop a tall poll* KONOHA CITIZENS I, your awesome loyal hokage HAS RETURNED ^_^ rejoice people rejoice

Random person: hey….shut the hell up no one cares

Naruto: v-v awww

Somewhere else in Konoha

Sakura: ….that bright orange idiot *sighs* better go knock some sense into him

With Naruto

Naruto: oh hey is that flat chested, pink thing Sakura…omg it is ^^ *jumps down and heads over to her* Hey Sakura-Chan

Sakura: o-o Naruto *smiles and punches him down the street* don't be an idiot

Jiraiya: …someone was trained by Tsunade

Sakura: ya damn right O_O

Jiraiya: *backs away* right….I just came to tell you that your wanted by Tsunade

Sakura: fine *walks off*

Naruto: I'm ok my spine isn't broken yet

Jiraiya: awesome ?_? ummm ok hokage office

Naruto: Believe it ^-^ *runs off*

Jiraiya: …. *sighs*

Elsewhere in the world

Pain: dude where the hell are we _ what day is it

Itachi: why do I have pink nail polish on…

Pain: what did we do last night

Konan: sir you've been out for two years

Pain: what

Konan: it's the time skip…Shippuden

Pain: shipu what _

Sasori: sir me and Deidara are leaving out to go get the sand kid

Pain: sure whatever… I need some Gossip Girl right now

Konan: sir Gossip Girl got canceled last year -.-

Pain: what O_O

Konan: no Gossip Girl

Pain: Dawson's Creek …. ?_?

Konan: o.O sir that went out like 20 years ago

Pain: ….NOOOOOOOOOO OoO dear lord NOOOOO….oooo what's this *sits down* OuO

Konan: umm Secret Life of the American Teenager

Pain: o-o I love this start TiVioing it asap

Konan: *sighs* _There goes my The Soup recordings _of course sir

Pain: this show owns my soul ^o^

Back in Konoha

Sakura: and then Ino was telling how Chouji got a cell phone and I was like… Naruto are you listening to me

Naruto:_ on and on and on she keeps talking o-o""" _Yeah you were talking about Chouji

Sakura: good you were listening ^^ like I was saying ---

Naruto: oh look we're at Tsunade's office _OH THANK GOD_

Sakura: I'll finish the story later

Naruto: riiiight …. *sighs and heads into the office*

Tsunade: ah Naruto Uzumaki my how you've grown, still a fashion reject I see

Naruto: Tch see your still an old hag and drunk if you can't see how sexy this outfit is

Kakashi: you're not the only one with a sexy new outfit change ^^

Naruto: dude Kakashi you look hotter than before….love the new hair and jacket

Sakura: he didn't change anything o_o#

Naruto: um hello a new pocket, jeez you're blind

Tsunade: let it go Sakura

Sakura: but…

Tsunade: just let it go….so Naruto tell me all about your time with Jiraiya

Naruto: ok *_* well it started like this…

2 hours later

Naruto: and then we had to run away from the fire….and that's how my 2 years went

Tsunade: …well o_o that was interesting

Sakura: I can't believe you two even did that

Naruto: yeah neither can I but it happened and now leaf nin's can go there for free

Sakura: so what's the schedule for this arc

Tsunade: I believe it's the Gaara retrieval so….get ready for that ^^ won't be seeing Sasuke for awhile or Sai

Naruto/Sakura: who

Tsunade: umm nothing =.=

Kakashi: well it's a new season and soon we'll see many new faces

Naruto: hopefully more crossovers

Sakura: and my Sasuke-kun

Naruto: so get ready for an all new Naruto ^_^

Thus Ends Sasuke's Day 24

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx_xxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: OMG woot time to get Shippu fun started WOOT

Sasuke: *sitting in emo corner* ...

TLP: umm you ok

Sasuke: you know what

TLP: no i dont o-o

Sasuke: wats then ame of this story

TLP: umm Sasuke and blah blah something

Sasuke: O_O

TLP: ....

Sasuke: and who was not in this entire chapter

TLP: ....umm you

Sasuke: exactly

TLP: but your here

Sasuke: O_O *hidesi n corner*

Naruto: ummm well plz review for hte sake of the new arc's

Iruka: also TLP takes suggestions, if there's a person you want crossed over then plz say it in a review

TLP: sounds like a trick to get more reviews

Kakashi: exactly

Pain: I want Edward

TLP: Elric

Tobi: no Cullen

Pain: yeah

TLP: ....o-o maybe


	25. End of a Legendor or the Authors Note

TLP: sense I finished the first part of my Naruto spoof I've decided to move on to a long favorite anime…to torture ^u^

Inuyasha: what….

TLP: yeah and here he is, the main of his self named anime INUYASHA

Inuyasha: why am I here, I heard there were jewel shards

TLP: eh…where'd you hear that

Inuyasha: internet

TLP: you can use that

Inuyasha: ….maybe

TLP: Umm right well there are no jewel shards in fact all I have are cookies and cake

Miroku: I want some cake o-o

TLP: o-o"" the cake was a lie

Miroku: WHAT how could you lie that's just….just cruel

TLP: dude its just cake calm yo'self

Kagome: isn't this supposed to a promo for your next story….not an argument about cake

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru agrees

TLP: Sessh I didn't invite you to this promo

Naruto: wait what the hell happened to us O_O

TLP: how the hell did you get here this is Inuyasha world

Sora: yo ^^

TLP: WTH Sora gtfo and go back to your story

Naruto: he's my ride, now what happened to me

TLP: I'm done with the first part, I'll be in the process of writing the second part sooner or later

Naruto: so that's it, you toss us aside for some cheap show

Inuyasha: whoa….whoa back the fuck up Inuyasha is not some cheap show, at least we have a plot that isn't based around chasing one guy

Naruto: hey at least my first show wasn't just filler, and had to wait for a plotful second part

TLP: actually…your show is kinda like that too o-o

Naruto: TLP shut up this is between me and the mutt

Kouga: did someone say mutt

TLP: oh god GTFO Kouga this is MY PROMO ok MINES so don't get shot *pulls out bazooka*

Random Silence…

Naruto: well umm yeah I think someone's calling, lets go Sora *grabs him and hurries off*

TLP: sigh…anyways Sasuke and Pals is done k got it, good, part two will be in the process of being made right good, and I will be working on two other stories :) the Inuyasha spoof and a kingdom hearts story-

Sora: SWEET

TLP: -that is not about Sora, instead it shall be filled with OC, who are the sons and daughters of the original Organization XIII so yeah be on the look out for those two stories

Sesshomaru: is this Sesshomaru done here

TLP: I DIDN"T INVITE YOU DAMN IT O_O#

Sesshomaru: so I can leave…

TLP: GTFO =.= anyways yeah this is done 3 TLP outtil next time


End file.
